Chick Band
by SadPanda13
Summary: The Unholy Trinity form a rock band in Akron after graduating High School. Quinn has been slowly falling apart since giving up Beth and since Rachel deserted them all and moved to New York. Rachel moves back to Ohio and goes in search of her lost opportunities. Will she find love. Can all the girls together save Quinn from herself. Rated M / eventual Faberrittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: will have everything: sex, drugs, and rock & roll, violence, spanking, love, romance, drama! I hope you like it!**

***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana**

_**Chapter 1 Cracks in the Armor**_

Rehearsal was not going well at all today. Brittany was just playing around on the drums to kill time. But she was bored, and more than a little anxious. She looked over at Santana and could see fury written all over her face, and in all her erratic movements. The blonde hated it when her two best friends, and sometime lovers, fought.

Brittany Pierce was usually the peacemaker of the group of three long-time friends from high school. She was gentle, caring, and loved everyone. The blonde was naïve and innocent and found childlike wonder in every aspect of life. She was adored, cherished, and protected by both Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.

Santana Lopez was the serious one; the real musician and singer. She was self-proclaimed protector and guardian of the girls. She was also the business manager of the group. A disciplinarian by nature, she was usually pretty laid back in the role. She had only followed through when it was something very serious.

Quinn Fabray was the lead singer, the charismatic, wild child. She was sex, and danger, and mystery and the audience loved everything about her. She was a local legend in Akron, Ohio. She was followed everywhere by a passel of devoted groupies; both men and women. Most of them were enamored of her beauty, and her recklessness, and lack of fear. They followed her around just to see what she would do next. She had a self-destructive streak, and that always attracted a certain type of follower.

They amused and disgusted the blonde, these unoriginal hangers-on, nothing more, they bought her drinks and made her laugh and were a ready and easy source of autonomous sex. They were an easy source of pleasure and pain and nothing more. None of them ever touched her heart or her mind or saw the real Quinn Fabray; only Britt and San were allowed there and even then only rarely.

The three friends had become casual lovers their senior year of high school and started a garage band together because of a mutual love of music. They called themselves The Unholy Trinity after their high school nickname, they hated it but were too lazy to change it.

After high school, they each did a year in Lima's local community college before realizing it was an immense waste of their time and decided to move to Akron with its burgeoning music scene and really give this group a chance at success. Santana knew they were talented but girl bands weren't so rare anymore and she refused to rely on gimmicks, although Q very nearly qualified as a gimmick with her crazy stunts. They needed something different, a style, something. Santana figured she would know it when they hit it!

At first people came to see them because of Q's antics both onstage and off but they stayed for the music and the rock and roll. Anyone could see they were talented.

They had been in Akron and the Cleveland music scene for the last seven years and had a large local following, they sold out whatever bar or small venue they played but they longed for more. They wanted New York City and a recording contract and just a little financial security and considering Q's recklessness, health insurance wouldn't hurt either.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina was pacing the floor like a caged tiger. They really needed this gig and the money and Quinn was really pissing her off lately. She acted like the band was her own little pussy factory. Do a half-ass job onstage, get drunk, pick up a hot chick who was into women rockers and take her home and fuck her senseless.

Her busy personal life clearly didn't lend itself to rehearsing. Santana was the real thing, she was a musician and singer, and she loved the art, the creativity, the freedom that came with expressing herself musically and lyrically. They had the potential and the talent to really make it if Quinn would get her head out of her ass and focus. Furious dark almost black eyes looked at the tall blonde tapping a short rhythm on the drums. Crystal blue eyes looked at black eyes and she smiled her angelic smile and the Latina softened immediately. Brittany was here for her and always would be.

"Britt, are you sure you told Q the right day and time?" She questioned softly. The brunette loved her blonde girlfriend to death but she was never 100% sure what was going on in her pretty head.

Brittany screwed her face up in concentration and thought for a minute, "Well Sanny, I wrote it on my hand just like you told me to and I read it off to Q when she dropped me off the other night. You checked my hand right?"

The brunette nodded in affirmation and smiled widely when the blonde sat up straighter clearly proud of herself for having done her task correctly, "Then yes, I did give her the right day and time."

"Thanks baby, I knew I could count on you!" Santana turned around and grimaced and texted Q for the fourth time already.

"Why don't we work on the lyrics some Sanny? That way we're not wasting time, I know you hate to waste time!" Santana smiled at her girl again and went over to join her in working on some lyrics.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn rolled into rehearsals an hour later looking like she had just crawled out of bed. Her messy short pink hair was even more disheveled and chaotic than normal. Her clothes were rumpled and slipshod and she reeked of booze and cigarettes and sex.

"You're fucking late again Fabray! Jesus Christ, you stink, do you ever shower?"

"Of course I shower; the two of you have seen me!" She raised an eyebrow and gave both the girls a leer, "Anyone want to shower with me now, Britts you up for it?" Brittany giggled; Q was always cute, flirty and funny and she loved her dearly.

Santana was less than amused, "Maybe once upon a time Fabray but God only knows what skank you've been with and which diseases you've brought home with you."

The brunette looked deeply into red-rimmed hazel eyes, "Fuck you're drunk!" She yelled accusatorily pointing a finger at her eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes and whipped out her black aviators, "Hung-over S, not drunk, just hung-over and ready to rock!" She struck a rock pose and did some Elvis hip slips and played her air guitar causing Brittany to crack up laughing and even the crabby Latina to crack a smile.

She loved Quinn Fabray but she was a huge pain in the ass ever since her breakdown over giving her baby daughter up for adoption when she was 15 years old. She changed from a proper Catholic school to a skanky riot grrrl and never looked back.

The natural blonde kept her once long hair chopped short and shaggy and it changed color like she changed clothes. She came out as a bisexual and started getting piercings and tattoos and took up drinking and smoking.

Her motto became live fast, die young and leave a beautiful corpse. She was determined to live life in the fast lane and didn't care what anyone thought about her. Never again, not after her parent's abandoned and devastated her. The hazel eyed blonde took nothing serious, at least if she did; she never let on about it, not even when drunk and not ever to her two closest friends and sometimes girlfriends. Everything became a twisted joke to Quinn Fabray.

Santana was afraid she wasn't joking about the motto part and it scared her so she kept one eye on her wounded friend and the other on her ditzy girlfriend, "These two blondes are going to kill me one day." She thought irritably.

"I am so glad you are ready to rock, so can we quit fucking around and actually do something about it. We need this gig Q and we need to do well. Could you just attempt to take this as seriously as you take pussy? Personally I like eating once in a while." Santana quickly put her hand in Q's face, "Don't start, I don't care what or should I say who you ate last night!" Brittany put her head down and chuckled as Q put her hand on her heart and feigned innocence.

The punk blonde walked over to grab a water bottle when Santana yelled, "Grab a shower first Q, Britt and I are gonna put some lunch together for all of us. Be ready to really rehearse in a half an hour, got it!"

"Ja wohl, mein Führer!" Quinn smartly saluted the Latina who gave her a scary glare so she hastily and smartly retreated to the shower while Brittany bit her lip trying not to laugh and piss Santana off more.

The brunette watched Quinn leave the room, "She looks like shit, why do you encourage her Britt, can't you see she's about this close from falling apart." She put her two fingers about an inch apart.

"It's May honey, she always gets like this around Beth's birthday, she'll do better when May goes away." Brittany said sadly.

The Latina slapped herself on her forehead, "Christ, how did I not remember Beth's birthday, we've been doing this dance for the last 11 years?" Santana replied fiercely hating that she forgot something so important.

"Probably because you've been as busy and stressed out as much as Q. You've been trying to make us rich and famous though and Q is just trying to forget how much she hurts inside. It seems both my girls need a little extra TLC right now." The tall blonde leaned over and placed a gentle loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips that Santana smiled into.

Both girls laughing out loud when Santana's stomach let out a loud rumble.

"God, food, NOW, I'm starving to death! We'll figure out Q's annual nervous breakdown later." The Latina growled.

Brittany turned around to head out to the car to grab some takeout and giggled as she said, "Ja wohl, mein Führer!" She squealed loudly when the brunette laid a sharp slap to her perfect ass as she was herded out the door.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Despite the rehearsal's inauspicious beginnings, it turned out to be very productive. Quinn had some fantastic lyrics she had written last night on a bar napkin and wanted Santana to see if she could arrange some music for it.

It amazed Santana how she would suffer for hours trying to put together some decent lyrics and Q could toss them off like it was nothing. She really was a talented songwriter and musician if she could get her personal life sorted.

They worked hard late into the night and all felt pretty excited about the upcoming gig planned for the weekend.

Brittany stopped Quinn as she was packing up her backpack, "Please come home with us tonight Q, I miss you so much and you look so tired sweetie. Please? I'll draw you a really nice bubble bath and make your favorite chicken and dumplings? We can all snuggle and watch movies?"

Quinn was looking down at the bag she was packing, she knew once she looked into Brittany's blue eyes there was no way she was saying no. She also knew both girls knew what time of year it was and she wasn't in the mood for pity, "Afraid not Britt, I got big plans with a certain redhead and her magical tongue."

Santana stood leaning on the speakers watching both girls in amusement knowing Brittany always got her way.

"What about my magic tongue, you used to say it was way better than anyone else's" Brittany said leaning down and speaking directly into Quinn's ear causing shivers to run up and down Quinn's spine.

Quinn jerked up and wide hazel eyes met dancing blue eyes and she knew she had been tricked again by the devious blonde drummer, "That was so not fair Britt!" She grumbled.

Brittany linked arms with her friend and started to drag her to the car, "C'mon Sanny, its ladies night tonight!"

Santana smirked as she pushed herself off the speakers and followed her best friends out of the building locking up as they all left.

"That was quick, Q usually puts up more of a fight than that, she must need some familiarity and comfort tonight, not that the stubborn bitch would ever admit it." The Latina mused darkly.

She loved Quinn with all her heart but she knew the time was coming where she would have to grow up or be replaced. The band would never go anywhere with her at the helm is she kept up all her nonsense and craziness.

It was a thought she had never even dared to linger on it as it made her feel so disloyal and she knew Brittany would fight her on it as well, but anyone with eyes could see Quinn Fabray was a sinking ship and she was only going to take them all down with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**RATED M**

***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana* **

_**Chapter 2 The Gig**_

Rachel Berry was sitting in her old childhood bedroom at her fathers' house. She had returned to Ohio disillusioned with Broadway and unsure what to do next. Broadway had always been her dream but what she found out was she loved to sing and perform and she was getting very little chance to do either in New York City.

She had returned home under the pretense of a vacation but the truth was she was heartbroken and lonely and wanted to be around people who loved her, not people who would slit her throat for a bit part in an off-off Broadway play. Rachel valued her fathers' opinions and wasn't really sure if she wanted to go back to that kind of kill or be kill lonely life she had been living in the Big Apple.

It had always been difficult for Rachel to make friends but even more so in the intensely competitive arena of Broadway. All her free time was spent alone and she missed fun, gossip, trips to the mall, sleepovers and even Puck's stupid parties. She missed having friends.

Mercedes had texted her all morning about getting out of her bedroom and she had basically ignored her all day. She received another text from her saying that Tina, Mike, and Sam were in town and were going to Akron to see Santana's band play tonight and she was going whether she liked it or not.

Rachel didn't think that was a very good idea so she texted Mercedes back.

_**Quinn is in the band is she not? Today is Beth's Birthday, she would not be ok seeing me today. ~ RB***_

Mercedes huffed in irritation and texted back.

_**ur coming their concerts r insane she wont even cu there b ready for pu by 6 ~ BBBDiva**_

_**ps only u wud use correct grammar n punctuation in a txt msg ~ BBBDiva**_

Rachel sighed while reading the texts, there was no way Mercedes was going to take no for an answer it seemed. The brunette really didn't want to see the ex-Cheerleaders again, Quinn especially.

The last Glee party at Puck's house Rachel had way too much to drink and wound up in a very compromising position wearing very little clothing with the Unholy Trinity in Puck's mother's large king size bed.

She had been the first one awake, so sick and hungover and embarrassed; she panicked, grabbed her clothes and ran. Rachel had left for New York shortly after and never answered one of Quinn's emails about that night or at least about being friends. For the first time in her entire life, she spurned the hazel eyed blonde's advances and not the other way around.

Fear, it was stupid fear that kept her from talking to any of them afterwards. She was afraid they would blow her off as a drunken indiscretion or worse they wouldn't remember and be disgusted. That would have been devastating to Rachel. She had crushed on all three of them in Junior High School and lusted after them at McKinley. The diva thought a rejection after she had opened herself to them would kill her, so she ran.

She was also very afraid of the depth of feelings that came to the surface that night. The petite diva had not only climaxed repeatedly with the three girls but reciprocated their attentions causing each girl to scream her name from the pleasure and heights she took them too. All four girls had collapsed in a quivering heap and then passed out. The experience had been earthshattering for Rachel, what if it had not been for the rest of them? She couldn't bear the sadness and pain she would feel. Yes, it was just better to pretend it never happened.

The only problem was her treacherous mind; it wouldn't stop thinking about that night or those girls. She would fight as long as she could before finally giving in and pleasuring herself, thinking of them and screaming their names in release. Only to feel humiliated by her weakness for them; how could she be in love with three women at the same time? What a mess she was in and she knew it. Rachel Berry was in no way ready to see them all tonight but she was stuck, there was no way out. So she would do what she always did, stand up straight, put on her show face and power through the pain and loneliness seeing her fantasy women would cause her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had promised Santana to be on her best behavior for the gig tonight, so she tried to stay focused on the music and her performance. In the back of her mind, she knew what today was. She hadn't looked at a calendar in weeks but she still knew. It was burned into her brain, into her heart, into her soul, the day she gave birth to the most perfect creature on the planet, and the day she gave her away to Shelby Corcoran. There was no escape from the memories, regrets and pain. She just kept pushing it back, tonight was important, her pain wasn't going anywhere.

She showed up sober for sound checks and rehearsal. She was going to blow the roof off Tangiers tonight. Quinn stayed focused and centered. She was ready to rock tonight.

Santana hung out with the rest of the band after Quinn left to go get changed. She caught them up on the new song they had written; they went through it a few times. It was a risk to play it cold but it was really great and she wanted to give it a try. Besides the audience would be drunk by the time they played it.

Brandi the keyboardist and Melanie the bass player had been out of town for the last two rehearsals but they were ready for tonight as well. Santana had written a kick ass riff to play and she was excited to debut the new song. Brittany was always ready for anything. The only wild card was Quinn but no matter what condition she showed up in the audience adored her. She just prayed everything would go smoothly. Santana had arraigned for some writers from Scene Magazine and Akron Life Magazine to show up and review the gig, so a lot of things hung in the balance tonight. Quinn had to hold it together tonight or Santana could not be held responsible for her actions.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel and the gang got to Akron with time to spare so they stopped for a few drinks in a bar that would allow them to talk and hear each other. Once they got to Tangiers the noise would drowned out any conversation.

"So Rach, I'm so glad you came out with us tonight, I haven't seen you in forever." Tina said graciously. They had never been close friends in high school but they would always share that familial bond forged in Glee Club.

"Thank you Tina, I must say I'm gratified to see you and Mike are still together and happy!" Rachel smiled genuinely at the couple, "Mercedes and Sam as well?" She enquired.

Mercedes put a warm hand on Sam's arm, "Just the best of friends, always!"

Sam winked at Rachel, "Not for lack of my trying but for some reason she doesn't want to live in Nashville."

"What about you Rachel? Do you have a certain someone in your life?" Mike asked kindly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and said bitterly, "Yes, a few certain someone's actually, they are called agents and casting directors and they make my life a living Hell!"

The friends all made small talk and shared stories about the last few years since they got together and had a few drinks before heading to the concert.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The nightclub was filling up and there was music and loud talking and drinking as Santana looked out anxiously over the crowd. Quinn was not out mingling and getting wasted, at least that was a good thing, but she was also not backstage getting ready either, "Where the fuck is she?" The Latina was getting nervous.

Brittany walked up behind her girlfriend and hugged her gently from behind and laying her warm cheek between San's shoulder blades, "She's coming honey, she loves us and she knows this is important. Why don't you go get ready? I'll keep an eye out for her!"

Santana leaned back into the comforting embrace and absorbed the peace that was Brittany for an extra moment before heading back to get dressed.

Quinn showed up sober but a little frazzled, "I'm sorry you guys, stupid ass piece of shit car wouldn't start. Of all days, today it decides to be temperamental!"

Santana walked over and hugged her out of sheer gratitude, "its cool Q, you're here that's all that matters. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

The hazel eyed blonde eyed the slim Latina in her black leather skintight pants and her lacey black shirt and heels, "How 'bout you mention it after the show S, when I can do something about it? Fuck you look hot tonight!"

Santana pushed off her pink haired friend and snorted, "Bitch, please, I _**always**_ look hot!"

Brittany did a drum roll on the table top, "Can I get an AMEN sista?"

Everyone including Quinn and Santana started to laugh. Nerves were back to normal they were ready.

Santana pushed Quinn gently, "Hurry up get dressed and get ready for your cue!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The lights were dimmed and the house music shut off and there was a buzz in the air and the anticipation was palpable.

Rachel looked around at all the people who were there for her old schoolmates and she was amazed. She leaned over and screamed in Mercedes ear, "I had no idea they were so popular!"

Mercedes just nodded and smiled, "You ain't seen anything yet! Wait till you get a load of all these crazy ass groupies of Quinn's." She yelled back in Rachel's ear and rolled her eyes.

Rachel felt the anticipation in the pit of her stomach, she had spent years dreaming of these women and she was a few feet away from seeing them again. She licked her lips eagerly and took another sip of her drink.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She hadn't been this excited at the opening of her own off-Broadway show. Rachel leaned over to share that with Tina when all of a sudden the room went completely black and the opening power guitar riff from Van Halen's Pretty Woman started playing.

Laser lights of all colors were swirling around the room and an announcer screamed, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to Tangiers, The Unholy Trinity!"

A spot captured Santana in black leather alone on stage playing the guitar riff. Another hit Brittany as she added the rhythm. Brandi and Melanie were in the back on keyboard and bass guitar bathed in the shadow of swirling lights.

The audience was screaming and shouting and clapping and stomping and cheering and all Rachel could make out was a mantra of, "Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q! Q!"

The band kept playing the opening to the song when all the other spots went off and a big bright spot hit on the woman on top of the speaker. She was hunched over into a ball, her back to the crowd and all you could see was her bright pink spiky hair shining in the light! The crowd erupted into a loud roar and she jumped to her feet with her back still to the crowd and spread her arms wide and threw her head back and half screamed and half growled, "FUCK YOU AKRON, OHIO!"

The audience just screamed louder. Quinn jumped down off the speaker, sauntering over towards the front of the stage stalking the audience like some kind of jungle cat and the crowd gasped. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a tight black Sex Pistols tee shirt and under her jeans was the clear outline of a fake dick. Santana looked over and smirked and Brittany laughed out loud and the crowd went wild as Quinn started to play with it while she sang.

Rachel sat there with her mouth wide open in the shape of an O. The diva could not take her eyes off the strap on Quinn was wearing. She crossed her legs to cover her squirming in her seat and all she could think about was putting that in her mouth and Quinn putting it in a more useful orifice of hers. Rachel was glad it was so dark; she could feel her face burning hotly. The brunette diva was more aroused than she had been since she had spent the night with them, "Holy Moses," she whispered, "This is going to be one long night!"

_**to be continued... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**RATED M**

***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana* **

**TRIGGER ALERT FOR SPANKING THAT IS SEVERE**

_**Chapter 3 The Gig Part 2**_

"Quinn is on fire tonight!" Santana thought as she prowled the stage playing her guitar like a woman possessed, "Hell, we are all on fire!" She was excited for the band, this could be it, their big break. They all deserved one for once.

The Latina looked over and she could see that Quinn was dripping sweat and so was Brittany. It was almost time for intermission anyway. They could go back and get some water and freshen up before coming back on for the final act.

They played the last song before breaking and the band come to the front of the stage to take a bow and the lasers went off and the lights came up. The audience was on their feet stomping and screaming and Q was smiling and laughing.

Santana had her arm linked with Quinn's when she felt her stiffen and jerk. The Latina turned to her in surprise and saw her friend go pale and stare fixedly into the crowd. Santana followed her gaze and saw Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, and…..oh fuck me, Berry!

Hazel eyes held milk chocolate eyes and for both women, time stood completely still. All the noise faded out and they only saw each other. It was completely surreal. They were both in shock. Rachel broke first; she tentatively lifted her small hand and gave a slight wave to her old nemesis and one time lover. Quinn just swallowed and blinked.

The brunette looked over at Brittany who noticed Quinn's weird behavior and she gestured with her head towards the group of old Glee pals.

The tall blonde looked over the crowd and her face lit up like the 4th of July, then immediately fell when she realized what seeing Rachel would do to Quinn today on Beth's 10th birthday.

Quinn suddenly came to life and made a sound that was half sob and half growl and she tore her arm free of Santana's and quickly made her way backstage.

The Latina tried to follow her friend but kept getting stopped and grabbed by someone with a question every two feet. Her dark eyes scanned the area looking for the familiar spiky pink hair but Quinn was nowhere to be seen.

Brittany walked up to San and shook her head no, she couldn't see their friend anywhere either.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had seen Quinn's violent reaction to seeing her and she had seen Santana's scowl and Brittany's frown and wanted to be anywhere but in this room right now.

Mercedes grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the stage.

"Mercedes, what are you doing, where are we going?" Rachel tried to resist but the soulful diva was a force to be reckoned with and she was on a mission to get backstage.

Rachel found herself being swept backstage to her doom by the rest of the group.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn swiped the mostly full bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting unattended backstage and lifted the bottle to her lips drinking quickly not even breaking her stride towards the back door.

Her mind was swirling with a jumble of disconnected thoughts, "What is Rachel Berry doing here? She is in New York with Shelby and Beth. My daughter is her sister and I fucked Rachel? Is that incest or something? God, why would she come here tonight? "

The pink haired rocker was seriously on the verge of a panic attack and she knew it. A few more good slugs of whiskey and she should be calmer.

She didn't even think about the gig or letting her bandmates and friends down. Quinn had constructed a tall thick wall around her pain about Beth and the ten year anniversary of her birth and tiny little Rachel Berry just knocked it down with a little wave. Now her façade had crumbled and Quinn was being battered mercilessly against the rocks of her closely held pain. Her only thoughts were of breaking free and running.

Quinn had just about reached the door, her eyes cast down on the floor trying not to make eye contact with anyone when someone stepped right in front of her.

"Quinn Fabray! What an amazing job you are doing tonight?"

"Jesse St. Douchebag, never a pleasure to see you! Now, get the fuck out of my way, I need some air."

"I have a better idea, come with me and talk about signing with my record company and I'll give you a little taste of the really good stuff? What do you say, huh Fabray?"

Quinn nodded and followed Jesse St. James to the back of the club and into the large storage room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Mercedes and the rest of the gang walked up to a frantic looking Santana. A very reluctant Rachel Berry was doing her best to remain inconspicuously hidden behind her friends.

The tiny diva heard a loud squeal and she was caught up in a tangle of long arms and legs and blonde hair, "Rae! I missed you so much!"

Rachel hugged Britt back and smiled at the greeting.

Britt pulled back and frowned, "I should be mad at you for abandoning us!"

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I was afraid it was an accident and you guys didn't mean to include me. I was afraid you might make fun of me so I ran away."

Santana pinned the diva with a menacing glare, "Yeah there seems to be a lot of that going around lately."

Rachel grimaced at Santana while still holding Brittany's hand while the rest of the old Glee group stood by silently taking in the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I'd like to compliment you on your impeccable timing Berry, Beth's birthday, really? That's the day you choose to show your face again? The 10th anniversary of the absolute worse day of her life; well I'll give you this you always did know how to make an entrance!" Santana spit out scathingly.

Brittany squeezed Rachel's hand, "Q really missed you Rae, you should have answered her emails."

Rachel didn't think she could feel any worse until she heard Santana's next words, "Britt and I have barely been holding her together this month and now this! I gotta go, we can't find her anywhere, God only knows where she is. FUCK!"

Santana started to stomp over to get in Rachel's face but Brittany stepped between the two brunettes protectively, "I swear to God Berry, you better pray she's ok or I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Brandi, the keyboardist for the group ran up to Santana and whispered in her ear, "Dougie saw Q go with that dick St. James into the supply room."

Rachel stepped towards them, "Jesse St. James? What is he doing here and why would Quinn be with him? She hates him?"

Brittany said sadly to Rachel, "He owns a recording studio and a local record label; he takes advantage of people and hurts them a lot."

Santana stomped off towards the supply room with Britt and Rachel close behind.

The Latina got to the door and threw it open letting it bang against the far wall. She stood still and took in the scene in front of her. Quinn and Jesse were sitting on the floor against the far wall. Well, Jesse was sitting; Quinn was slumped over with her head hanging on her chest.

Rachel heard the girl they called Brandi whisper, "Oh shit, this is bad." She saw Brittany nod slightly as she let go of Rachel's hand and moved to stand by Santana.

Santana swiftly moved to kneel next to her friend. She gently lifted her head and stared into her eyes, "What the fuck did you give her?"

Jesse was slurring his words, "She just got a little taste San, she's fine. She just feels really good now that's all." His nose was running and he kept sniffing and shaking his head like he was trying to stay awake.

The Latina noticed Quinn's pinpoint looking pupils and was talking softly to her friend to get her to respond, "Baby, can you hear me, Quinn, I need to look at me baby. I asked you before, what the fuck did you give her Jesse?"

Brandi sighed heavily, "San, he's too high to answer you, so is she! Their both on the nod man, he gave her smack."

Santana, Brittany and Rachel slowly turned to look at Brandi in horrified realization. The Latina said slowly and dangerously, "He gave her heroin?"

Brandi nodded, "It looks like they snorted it, you might want to grab a trash can, if it's her first time she's gonna puke in a minute."

As if on cue, Quinn started to retch and Rachel grabbed a waste basket and ran to Quinn's side. She held the girl in her arms while she was being sick, rubbing her back softly and telling her it would be alright.

Santana stood up violently and grabbed Jesse by his shirt front and pulled him to his feet, "I am going to kill you, worthless motherfucker! She hasn't touched drugs in years, you fucking son of puta!" The brunette started to pummel the very high and defenseless Jesse St. James.

Brittany and Brandi sprang into action and tried to grab their friend and pull her off Jesse.

The brunette was screaming and swearing in a combination of English and Spanish as she kept breaking away from her friends' desperate grasp as she continued to pound on the would be manager.

Rachel held Quinn and rocked her gently amid the chaos exploding around them, "Oh honey what have you done to yourself. I'm so sorry Quinn; I should have been here for you." She whispered gently to her over and over again.

Brittany grabbed Santana around the waist and yelled in her ear, "Screw him Santana, Quinn needs us NOW!"

That seemed to get through to the homicidal Latina. She released her grip on Jesse and he dropped to the floor in a heap. Santana kicked him in his ribs and turned to Brandi, "Get security and get this piece of shit out of here and out of my sight!"

Brandi nodded and ran out to find security. Brittany walked over to the door and saw her old friends standing in the hallway unsure of what was going on, "Quinn isn't feeling very well, why don't you guys go back out and have a drink or something and we'll see you guys later." Without waiting for an answer she gently closed the storage room door and turned back to help Quinn.

"Brittany," Santana started, "go get Dougie, we need to start walking her around and get her to come around."

The tall blonde nodded in understanding and stood up gracefully and ran out to find their road manager and friend.

Santana was smacking Quinn as gently as she could, "Come on bitch, wake up, you have a show to do, fame and fortune is right out on that stage today."

The pink haired girl was just nodding off and Santana sat back on her heels giving up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck….Goddamnit Berry, why would you show up today of all days? She was actually holding it together today. I was so fucking proud of her. I thought if she got through today she might finally be over the fucking hump and she could move on with her damn life." Tears started to pour down the tanned lovely face as she stared at her very high best friend.

Brittany came back in with Dougie just as security got there. They grabbed Jesse and dragged him from the room none to gently, "Lopez what do you want me to do with him?"

"Dump him in the alley with the rest of the trash!" The security guys nodded and headed for the back door of the club.

Dougie was a gentle giant and he loved his girls. He tsk'd gently at Quinn and picked her up and started walking her around the room.

Brandi walked up to Brittany, "We gotta go back on, we need to try to finish." She whispered to the drummer.

Santana was still on the floor next to Rachel, "We can't finish without Q, the crowd will tear us to shreds."

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her up, "Our songs are kick ass, Dougie and Rachel will get her back on her feet and we just keep playing till she can come back out. Now move Santana we have a job to do, Q will be fine with Dougie and Rachel."

Santana looked down at Rachel with menace in her eyes, "You get her sober Berry, I don't care how you do it or I will tear your ass up, right after I tear Quinn's up!"

She turned and stomped out of the room. Rachel wasn't really sure what Santana meant by that but she was pretty sure it meant violence and pain and she didn't want to deal with that at all after having Santana in action with Jesse.

Rachel stood up and said to Dougie, "What do you need me to do?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and the light burned a hole right to the back of her brain and she groaned loudly. She saw a small body in the chair next to the bed get up quickly and make her way over to her.

"Hey, you're awake!"

She recognized the voice immediately and groaned again, "Oh Christ, it wasn't just a nightmare was it? It really happened?"

Rachel smoothed the wiry spiky pink hair and answered softly, "I did indeed! Do you want some water or coffee or something?"

Quinn croaked, "Water… please…."

The diva reached over and grabbed a bottle of water off the nightstand along with some pain relievers and handed both to Quinn, "I wanted to apologize this was all my fault and I accept full responsibility for everything that happened. I told Mercedes it would be a bad idea to show up last night and surprise you of all nights but she wouldn't take no for an answer and well…. Honestly…. I wanted hmmm… well…"

Quinn sat up and put her head in her hands after shooting the diva a glare, "Rach, my head hurts, spit it the fuck out all ready, whatever you're trying to say."

The diva cleared her throat a few times and said quickly, "I really wanted to see you again, all of you, I've missed you all very much and felt terrible about running away like I did."

"Why did you? Run away I mean." Quinn groaned again, "God did Santana smack me in the head with a hammer or what?"

Rachel smirked, "No but she wanted to kill both of us and she still may I'm afraid. She blames me for your debauch last night and quite honestly, I blame myself as well."

Quinn snorted and peeked one red rimmed eyeball out from her hands, "Did you seriously just say debauch?"

The diva rolled her eyes, "That's entirely off point, and you are purposely avoiding my apologies."

"I'm a big girl Rachel and I am responsible for my own behavior, I did this not you. Your timing sucks ass as usual and you still have absolutely no filter but none of this is your fault. So why did you run away and not answer any of my several hundred emails?" She said self-deprecatingly.

"It sounds so stupid now to my semi-grownup ears." She looked at the top of Quinn's head and could just feel the pain oozing out of the girl's pores and she tentatively reached a hand out to sooth her but quickly brought it back to sit in her own lap, "I was afraid. That it was a joke or a drunken prank or God forbid an accident and I didn't think I could survive it if it was! I'm sorry."

Quinn looked up finally and chewed the inside of her bottom lip as if trying to think what to say, "It's not stupid Rachel, considering our history. I guess I can understand a little better now about shame and fear and insecurity."

Looking into hazel eyes and seeing no anger or blame only pain, Rachel had a sudden burst of bravery and reached a hand out and Quinn smiled softly and took it.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was pacing the floor of the living room waiting for Quinn to make an appearance from her personal guest bedroom. She was ranting under her breath and Brittany just sat calmly watching over her girlfriend, "San I know you're pissed and you have good reason but you need to calm down before you confront Q."

The Latina turned to answer her girlfriend when the bedroom door creaked open a tired looking Rachel and a derelict pitiful looking Quinn emerged.

Santana turned to Rachel, "You need to leave!"

Brittany stood up, "Santana Marie Lopez, behave! Rachel took care of Quinn all night long. Come on Rae, let's go get some breakfast." The blonde turned and looked at Quinn with a mixture of disappointment and relief, "I'm glad you're ok Q, we'll be back in about two hours."

The Latina waited until she heard the door close and then turned to her best friend, "Sit your sorry ass down while you still can."

Quinn sat immediately realizing the amount of trouble she was in, "Let me explain….."

"Explain how you wound up with a bottle of Jack Daniels, how you wound up with Jesse in the supply closet high as a fucking kite? Please explain to me how this happened?" She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"San you know I don't chip, I didn't know what it was; you know I wouldn't do H."

The Latina scoffed, "Well that's much better just ingesting some random drugs from a known dirt bag, I totally understand now."

"I freaked out, I'm so sorry, I just panicked." She put her head down and a few tears fell on her jeans.

Santana pushed down the instant feelings of compassion and sympathy she always felt for the girl in front of her, "You could have totally blown everything for us you know not to mention you could have died, OD'd whatever. Is that what you want Q? Is this some kind of slow suicide? I thought you were getting better?"

Quinn just shook her head feeling ashamed, "Rachel said I came back out and did the last few numbers but I don't remember anything after I followed St. Douchebag into the closet."

Santana scoffed, "Yeah, you were fucking fantastic, a little off of course on the timing but your rabid idiot fans didn't notice… You got more lives and more luck than an Irish cat, I swear to God Fabray."

"What can I do to make it up to you? To everyone, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

Santana said firmly, "You know exactly what's going to happen now! We haven't done it in a long time and that's probably my fault. You knew the rules, no drinking during a gig and absolutely no fucking drugs ever again."

Quinn looked up in shock, "San we made those rules a long time ago…"

"It's your choice, you know the rules, you know the consequences. Take the paddling or you're out of the band! Go home to Lima with the irritating little diva, I don't care what you do anymore if you don't agree to this."

"I didn't mean to do, I mean I would never take heroin, it was …."

The Latina knelt down in front of Quinn, "you made a conscious decision to follow Jesse into that room and snort the drugs he laid out in front of you, yes or no?"

Quinn whispered softly, "Yes."

"Case closed, now what's your decision, unless you want your little diva to come back and see you get your lily white ass paddled.

Santana watched her nod her pink head in agreement, "Good, now go get the hairbrush off of Brittany's dresser."

Quinn got up and shuffled slowly into the master bedroom. She found the hairbrush right where San said it would be. The lead singer looked in the mirror and was horrified by what she saw. She looked terrible; red eyes, black circles, her hair was dirty and sticking out all over. Quinn put her head in her hands and started to cry. How could she ever become a person that could make someone proud?

She wiped her face with the back of her hands fiercely and grabbed the brush and headed into the living room.

The Latina was sitting on the couch and had already moved the coffee table out of the way.

Quinn walked over and stood at the Latina's left side and waited for directions.

"I'm going to blister your ass and I had better not ever see or hear that you've even considered taking another drug or you'll get a paddling that will make this look like love swats. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Take your jeans off and underwear as well and that stupid ridiculous strap-on!" Quinn looked down in shock; she totally forgot she had that on still. She blushed realizing she had slept in that all night with Rachel next to her.

She quickly stripped down and laid herself carefully over Santana's lap. It had been a long time since she'd been here in this position but there was no doubt she deserved it.

"Quinn I'm not even bothering with a warm up, you really fucked up last night. Don't get up, don't reach back and forget any safe word, this is over when I say it is."

The lead singer felt a flutter of anxiety and fear and started to speak when the first swat of the hard wooden brush cracked heavily against her pale sensitive backside.

She exhaled loudly as Santana pulled her arm back and let loose with a steady stream of heavy spanks immediately bringing tears to the hazel eyed girl laying over her best friend's lap.

Quinn could barely believe how bad this hurt and how fast her ass felt like it was on fire. She was squirming and breathing heavily and letting out little gasps of pain.

Santana started to concentrate on Quinn's sit spots causing the blonde to buck and writhe and cry out in pain. This was excruciating, she didn't think she could take much more. She felt Santana hook her leg over her own kicking legs and she stifled a scream when the hairbrush hit the back of her thigh, "Stop wiggling off of me before you get hurt!"

The Latina could see Quinn was in pain and her ass was a deep red with small purple raised blisters on one or more of the sensitive spots but what happened last night could have been fatal and Santana was going to make sure Quinn never ever considered using drugs again.

She stopped and rubbed her back to get her to calm down, "Breathe baby, we have 10 more to go and then we're done. I don't ever want to have to do this ever again especially not for drugs. It was heroin Quinn, heroin, from the dirt bag piece of shit who would have gladly left you to die. Do you understand me?"

Quinn was sobbing, "I do, I understand, please San, I'm sorry, please hurry and finish it hurts so bad."

Santana nodded to herself, steeling herself to put aside her love for this lost girl over her lap as she pulled the brush back and absolutely blistered the now red and purple ass in front of her.

Quinn bucked and cried and begged to no avail and without realizing how she got there found herself in strong tanned arms. She held on to Santana and sobbed trying not to feel the fire burning she could not put out.

"You have ½ hour of corner time now and thing about what happened last night and this morning." Santana said strictly.

Quinn bent over to reach for her underwear.

"Leave them off, you didn't mind humiliating yourself and the rest of us last night you can stand there today with your bare blistered well spanked ass on display. I suggest you start the ½ hour now before Brittany and Berry get back."

Quinn immediately moved to the corner not wanting to face that humiliation this morning.

Santana walked over behind her, "I know this was harsh, but it was not because of how pissed off I am. It's because I love you and I'm sick of watching you destroy yourself and everyone around you. You're not only killing yourself you know. Brittany and I love you and we can't bear it anymore it's so painful to watch you destroy yourself."

That started Quinn off on a new batch of sobs and tears, "I love you S and I love B, I'm so sorry, I will try to do better, I swear! Please don't give up on me, please!"

Santana felt the tears tracking down her tanned face, "Britt and I would never give up on you baby girl."

Quinn moved to turn around and received a painful swat for her effort.

"I said corner time, you know the rules! Nose in the corner, hands to your side and do not think of rubbing!"

Quinn immediately fell into position.

"Alright, we'll figure this out together, all of us, somos una familia ¿no? " Santana whispered her voice rough with emotion.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes Santana, we are family! You and B are the only family I have! I love you."

Santana went back and sat on the couch to wait for the ½ hour to be up, "I love you too baby!"

_**To be continued…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**_

_**RATED M**_

_***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana* **_

_**Chapter 4 Reunion**_

Brittany and Rachel walked over to a cute little diner and sat down. The waitress poured them coffee and handed them some menu's.

"I don't think they have much that's vegan here, I'm sorry Rae." Brittany said looking over the menu.

Rachel laughed, "I pretty much stick to vegetarian but I don't really hold to vegan anymore it was just too hard to follow in New York."

Brittany nodded, "What are you doing back in Ohio?"

The diva started to spin her little tale of a vacation before she stopped and looked into the bright blue innocent loving eyes of her friend and one of the women she loved, "I'm sorry, that's not true, it's just what I've been telling everyone. It was really hard Britt-Britt and not at all what I thought it was going to be like. I mean I'm getting parts and stuff but it's so cutthroat, I have no friends only competition and I'm lonely, really really lonely." She finished in a whisper.

The blonde reached over and took her hand, "I wouldn't have made fun of you Rae, that night was very special to all of us but I can't blame you for thinking we were capable of it."

Rachel looked up in shock, "I don't think it was all that special to Santana or Quinn."

"So Quinn falls apart after seeing you for no reason and Santana got that mad for no reason. You're not stupid Rachel; please don't pretend that you are. I know Quinn was already upset about Beth but she loved you and you know it. She told you in those emails you never answered. If you hadn't hurt Santana she wouldn't be acting like she wants to rip your heart out of your chest still beating either."

Rachel grimaced and shivered, "that really can't happen can it, can someone rip your heart out of your chest, it looks really difficult to get to a chest on those TV medical shows, I mean I suppose if anyone were capable of it then certainly Santana Lopez would be but…."

"RACHEL! Come back to the conversation, I wouldn't let her kill you ok?"

"Sorry, I'm nervous and I ramble when I'm nervous."

"I know, I missed you so much Rae, there was so much I wanted to tell you and I was afraid if I emailed you and you ignored me too I would cry and then Santana would be more upset for when you came back to us and it would take longer for her to forgive you."

Rachel was puzzled, "You knew I would come back?"

"Duh, you love us and we love you! I knew you would be as lonely as we are without you. See we are life a big puzzle, well maybe a small one with 4 pieces that fit perfectly together. We've only had 3 and sometimes only 2 since Quinn has been wigging out. We need all 4 pieces to be perfect again. It was destiny really."

The diva just shook her head at the logic of that, it was exactly how she had been feeling all these years, incomplete. She stared in wonder at the blonde across the table. She had this amazing ability to understand exactly what was happening and cut through all the garbage and get to the heart of the matter.

The waitress came back and took their order as the girls sipped coffee and orange juice.

"What will you do if you don't go back to New York?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure I even want to go back to Lima! I want to help Quinn and get Santana to trust me and be friends with everyone. I just don't see how that could work." She said sadly.

"It will be hard but as for Quinn, she's missed you so she would be easy to convince but she is very wounded Rae you can't hurt her again or I will be so mad at you. She can't take any more rejection, she just can't. So you need to be really sure before you make any promises you can't keep." Rachel nodded feeling guilty for her part in Quinn's sadness.

Brittany continued, "Santana would be harder but the whole key there is if you make Quinn happy and she starts getting better from you being around it would make her not want to hurt you so much right now."

Big brown calf eyes went wide as an owls at the continued reminder that Santana wanted to beat her up, "You won't let her beat me up will you Britt-Britt?"

Brittany shrugged casually, sipping her coffee, "As long as you don't hurt Quinn again."

The brunette continued to stare at the blonde in shock causing Brittany to start laughing hysterically, "Of course I won't let her beat you up silly! Honestly Rae it's like you don't know me at all!"

Rachel put her hand to her heart dramatically, "You scared me half to death Brittany Pierce that was not funny at all."

Brittany continued to laugh out loud, "Yes it was! You would think so too if you could have seen your eyes, they were bugging out!"

The diva just rolled her eyes in irritation. Both girls were quiet, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes.

Rachel looked over and Brittany tearing up "What is it honey? I'm sorry if I hurt you or said something to upset you, please don't cry."

The blonde just shook her head, "I'm just so worried about Quinn, I mean last night was so bad, heroin for gosh sake, trusting Jesse. We can't lose her Rae, I couldn't go on living if we lost her."

The brunette leaned over and took the pale hand in her own tanned one, "We are not going to lose her, we are a complete puzzle now right? I love you Brittany and not like a friend, I'm in love with you, just like I am with Santana even though she frightens me sometimes immensely and with Quinn. I am in love with all three of you and have been since Junior High School. I was terrified of my feelings. I ran, but I couldn't live my life because you were right, it was incomplete without you. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore or what anyone says or how they judge us. I can't live without my girls in my life. I swear to you Brittany on the love I bear for you and Santana and Quinn, I will never run again. I'm here until you throw me out. Let me love you, let me help try to get our Quinn back?"

"I've always loved you too Rae, I'm sorry I was so mean when we were young, I was stupid back then about people's feelings. Let me handle Santana ok? Just Rachel please try not to piss her off all the time. You know what irritates her so just chill a little around her ok, at least until I can get her off the warpath ok?"

Rachel pretended to spit in her hand and stuck it out to Brittany, "Deal?" Brittany spit in her hand and held it out to Rachel, "Deal!"

"Oh god, Brittany you were only supposed to pretend to spit, ugh that's disgusting?" Rachel said in a prissy tone.

Brittany speared a forkful of pancake and shoved it in her mouth, "Why is it disgusting, you've had your tongue down my throat before and you've had it in my…"

"Ok Britt, I see your point, no need to keep talking about it!"

Brittany just laughed, "You are so silly sometimes but I'm really glad you back, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Britt-Britt!" Rachel said her eyes shining with tears.

Both girls settled into a comfortable silence as they finished eating their breakfast.

_**To be continued..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: will have everything: sex, drugs, and rock & roll, violence, spanking, love, romance, drama, and friendship**

_**This chapter has graphic discussions and descriptions regarding discipline which can be considered severe. **_

_**(TRIGGER ALERT! ~ GRAPHIC DISCUSSIONS ABOUT PHYSICAL ABUSE AND DRUG ABUSE!)**_

_**Chapter 5 Dualities**_

Rachel and Brittany were still laughing and casually talking as they walked back into the house hand in hand. Santana was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She was clearly distraught. The diva stopped talking abruptly and moved slightly behind Brittany just to be on the safe side, if not afraid of Santana, definitely respecting her potential for violence.

Brittany walked quickly over to the Latina and put her arm around her gently, "What happened Sanny?" She whispered urgently fearing the worst.

Santana looked up into familiar crystal blue eyes and the blonde could tell the Latina had been crying and was close again, that meant she was dangerous as well as upset. The brunette was never as dangerous as she was when she was trying to cover her true feelings.

Her black eyes looked over Brittany's shoulder and narrowed at the sight of Rachel, "Not now Britt, not in front of HER!" She growled fiercely and with disdain, focusing her anger and frustration on another target.

Brittany nodded towards Quinn's room silently with her head, gesturing for Rachel to give them some space, begging with her big expression filled eyes for understanding and compassion.

The diva nodded and then skirted the long way around the living room walls in a valiant attempt to give a wide berth to the Latina who followed her progress with a fierce glare.

As soon as Rachel slipped into Quinn's room, Brittany leaned into the brunette, "What's going on?"

Santana teared up and sniffed violently, angry with her emotions, angry with herself for having emotions, angry with herself for loving Quinn, angry with herself for hating Rachel, angry with herself for losing her temper with Quinn, just fucking angry.

Brittany knew the Latina better than anyone else on the planet, probably better than Santana knew herself, so she sat and watched as one of the women she loved struggled to come to grips with whatever was tearing her up inside.

"Britt, today I…."

The Latina and the blonde both jumped when the door to Quinn's bedroom burst open and slammed against the wall, "How could you?" Rachel burst out of the bedroom like one of the mythical Furies and straight at Santana, clearly not afraid any longer.

Brittany immediately jumped up from off the couch and positioned herself between the diva and the Latina; this had the potential to get very ugly, "Quinn?" The tall blonde yelled, uncertain as to what was going on.

Rachel turned her fury on Brittany, "I doubt she can get up, did you know about this? Is that why you took me out of the house?"

The tall blonde drummer tried to calm the little diva down, "Calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about but this isn't helping anything."

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," Rachel pushed up against Brittany's chest trying to get around her, "HER! She beat Quinn!"

"This is none of your fucking business Berry; you need to get out of my house before I…." The furious Latina pushed up against the drummer's back, trying to reach Rachel leaving the tall blonde stuck in between two very worked up brunettes.

Making a split second decision, Brittany wrapped both her arms around Rachel and picked her up and shuffle walked her back towards the open door of Quinn's bedroom, looking back over her shoulder at the angry brunette who was following them screaming in Spanish she ordered, "Santana, either go sit down on the couch or wait for me in our bedroom. You need to calm down so I can get this sorted out. NOW!"

Shoving Rachel through Quinn's door, none too gently, she slammed the door and locked it before turning on the diva, "What the hell was that Rachel? Did we not just have an entire conversation about you not pissing off Santana and letting me handle her?"

"That was before I found out about that!" She gestured wildly towards the blonde laying prone on the bed, "And believe me if I find out you had anything to do with this, we are through as well!"

Brittany glanced over at the bed for the first time and noticed the other blonde. She was pale and her tightly closed eyes were red and swollen, clearly she had been crying a great deal. Her face was crusted with dried tears and her hair was in complete disarray. She was panting and softly whimpering, she appeared to be in a great deal of pain.

The tall girl quickly walked over and knelt by her bedside, "Q are you alright, what's wrong?" Looking back at Rachel she said again firmly, "Rachel, what the hell is wrong with her?"

Rachel walked up behind Brittany and said coldly, "Pull back the sheet." Gesturing to the top sheet loosely draped over Quinn's hips and backside.

The blonde shivered with a sudden sense of dread as she lifted one end of the sheet and got a look at what had set Rachel off. The blonde gasped inadvertently, Quinn's backside looked like raw meat, it was a swollen mass of bright red welts and weals and purple bruises and blood blisters, one or two open and oozing.

"Oh god…" She muttered softly to herself, now she knew what was wrong with Santana, she had clearly lost control.

She stood up quickly and turned to leave the room, lost in her own thoughts when Rachel grabbed her arm, "Did you know about this?" The diva enunciated every word.

"The first thing we need to do, is to take care of Quinn's physical and emotional needs, then we'll talk about certain aspects of our relationship you have no idea about, but in answer to your immediate question, no, I didn't know about this and it's not why we left. I thought Santana was going to have a serious talk with Quinn and I wanted to give them privacy but I didn't know anything physical was going to happen yet." Brittany said softly as she stared into milk chocolate eyes trying to convey her honesty and sincerity.

"Yet! What the hell do you mean you didn't know anything physical was going to happen yet?" Rachel demanded, still furious.

"Rachel please, let me take care of Quinn first and then I promise you I'll answer any questions you have, alright?" The diva nodded reluctantly but after looking back at the blonde on the bed, she released Brittany's arm.

"Alright, take care of Quinn first, but we will be talking Brittany Pierce."

"I know, I know, now sit next to her, try to get her to talk to you, stroke her hair and her back, be gentle and calm, no more yelling, just soft calming words, just love her. Don't ask her what happened. Tell her she is a good girl, that you are proud of her, that you love her, try to draw her back to us." She saw the confusion on Rachel's face, "I know you don't understand what's happening but it's alright; she is kind of inside a place in her own head right now and not a good place so please, just follow my directions and I'll explain later! Can you do that Rachel?"

The diva quickly nodded her head.

"Good, I'll be right back." Brittany quickly left the room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde was rummaging through the supply closet in her bathroom, trying to find what she needed to address Quinn's physical needs while hoping she and Rachel would be able to handle her emotional needs without Santana. She sensed her girlfriend before she saw her.

"Britt?" The brunette said in a soft, trembling voice.

The blonde bit her lip and tried to get her warring emotions under control. She turned and looked at the Latina, "What the hell happened Santana, how did you let it get that far?"

"It was heroin Britt, she went into that back room with St. Douchebag and did heroin. Jesus, don't you remember sitting in the emergency room 3 years ago waiting to hear if she was dead or alive? We made the "no drugs" rule after the overdose. She understood the consequences of using drugs again!"

"You're telling me that what I just saw in that bedroom was consensual?"

Santana took a step back and looked angry and insulted as well as hurt, "Of course it was, Jesus Brittany. How could you even ask me something like that? You know how this thing works; we've been doing it long enough."

"What was her choice, if she didn't choose the spanking?" The blonde continued coldly.

Black eyes drilled into ice blue eyes, neither giving an inch, "It was a spanking or she was out of the band for good."

The blonde laughed though clearly not amused, "So submit to that," She pointed to the back bedroom, "Or lose the only reason she's still alive, us and the band! You seriously call that a choice?" She stood there shaking her head in astonishment, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We almost lost her in high school over Beth; we almost lost her again 3 years ago with the OD. How many chances do you think she's going to get before we lose her? I love you both so damn much but we could have lost her permanently this time! I had to be strict; it had to make an impression. She could have died last night!" Santana's voice cracked at the last part and she cleared her throat to try to cover it.

Finally letting her compassion break through her anger, Brittany gently set the supplies she had gathered down on the counter and turned back to the hurting Latina, "I know you love us honey, i know you want to protect us, but I can't believe that's what you thought Quinn needed this morning, really?" She gestured towards the blonde's bedroom, "She's been teetering on the edge for weeks now Santana, then add the stress of the gig, Beth's birthday and Rachel showing up!" She saw black eyes flash dangerously at the mention of the diva, and hardened her voice, "Don't you dare put all this on Rachel, Q was headed for a crash for a long time and you know it! If anyone is to blame besides Quinn, it's you and I for not addressing the situation before last night had a chance to happen. We saw the signs and let her slip through the cracks, I blame myself for that!"

"Berry was the match, all the rest of the shit was the gasoline, Q might not have exploded if Berry hadn't shown up, on Beth's birthday on top of everything! Madre de Dios, she always was the most selfish, self-centered….."

"Granted, Quinn might not have exploded last night but it's been coming for a long time, and would have happened eventually with or without Rachel," The blonde interrupted the Latina before a full blown rant could start, "besides Santana Lopez, you can't lie to me; your anger with Rachel has nothing to do with last night, it has to do with how she hurt you, all of us by leaving us years ago without any explanation, plain and simple and you need to deal with it. It's a very thin line between love and hate Santana! Maybe if you actually tried talking to her and listening to her and hearing her, you could understand why she felt she had no choice but to leave! So quit blaming her for Q's problems! They are two separate issues!"

"The fuck they are…"She growled, "And you, you're completely deluded, me? love Berry?….."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this Santana, but just so we are completely clear, what you did to Quinn today was not discipline. That was abuse. You were angry and you abused your position of authority Santana. Q and I trust you and that's why you handle the discipline in our arrangement, but this time you went too far. She was sick and terrified and almost completely broken this morning, I saw it in her eyes. Quinn needed a lot of things from us today, but she most definitely did not need that! I just hope you didn't completely break her, because if you did, or if something like this _EVER_ happens again? I'm leaving you and I'm taking Rachel and Quinn with me!" The blonde gathered the supplies, turned and stormed out of the bathroom leaving a stunned and guilty Santana behind.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany wrapped up the trash from the bandages and supplies and sat back watching Rachel connect with Quinn. She didn't know why she was so surprised at her gentleness and kindness but she was. The diva had clearly grown up a lot since high school.

As if connecting by mental telepathy, the soft doe like eyes of the diva looked up and met the clear blue eyes of the other blonde she loved. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled softly at Brittany, "Why won't she talk to me Britt-Britt?"

"Before you freak out, and please don't freak out, Quinn has to stay calm, ok? So hear me out Rachel." Brittany started.

Rachel pulled the sheet up gently over Quinn and tucked it loosely around her, leaned over and carefully placed a loving kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'm going right over there to talk to Brittany, honey, I'll be right back, I'm not leaving you." The brunette got up and walked quickly to the tall blonde, "What does she need? A doctor, a shrink, the hospital?"

Brittany laid a warm hand on Rachel's shoulder and looked at her tenderly with real love and affection in her eyes for the beautiful diva, "You've been incredible with her Rae, really! If you ever give up singing and acting you would make an amazing nurse."

"But?"

Taking a deep breath Brittany continued, "She needs San." She watched Rachel carefully, although it was not a humorous situation, it was funny watching the diva wrestle with her own bombastic nature and protective instincts.

After of few minutes of inner turmoil that Brittany could only guess at, Rachel closed her eyes and said softly, "I trust you and I love you and I know for a fact Quinn does too, that is the only reason I am agreeing to this. I don't trust Santana and I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to be in a relationship with someone who is capable of doing that to another human being, let alone someone they claim to be in love with!"

"I hope that's not the case Rae, really and maybe you'll understand more after we talk and you get a chance to talk to Quinn but right now, she needs Santana. I need you to do whatever she needs, if that means leave the room or just keep quiet can you do that, Rae? Can you do that for Quinn?"

Rachel nodded her assent, against her better judgment and Brittany quickly walked out of the room to find Santana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat in their bedroom quietly replaying everything the blonde had said to her in the bathroom. She knew the gentle blonde was right about one thing at least; she hadn't given Quinn any choice at all. The wild pink-haired singer had nowhere else to go, no other family but the band and the women in it. She would have probably chosen being burnt at the stake rather than give up the band.

Brittany had been wrong about one thing though, anger was not her motivation this morning, fear was. Maybe more honestly, terror of losing the tough shelled vulnerable blonde she had loved most of her life. She always had trouble sleeping after a gig just because of the adrenaline, but last night was different; every time she closed her eyes, she started to panic. What if Jesse had shot her up instead of let her snort the heroin, what if she found a new outlet for her demons in the form of IV drugs, what if, what if, what if, what if? All leading to one conclusion; make it so painful the blonde would never choose drugs as a coping mechanism again! Well there was no doubt she had definitely accomplished that! But this time, she had gone too far, she had abused her authority and used her power and her hold over the blonde in the worst way possible. All those years of trust, gone, in one moment, she deserved to go to jail or worse lose her family, her lovers. She felt the tears tracking down her face but was incapable of stop them. Santana had been a woman of action all her life, right or wrong, she acted, but the Latina was powerless to fix this and felt helpless for one of the first times in her life.

She lowered her head into her hands and cried.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The tall blonde stood in the doorway and could feel the pain rolling off of her lover in waves, it was almost overwhelming feeling both Quinn's and Santana's pain; physical and emotional. It was tangible, it was brutal and Brittany knew she would have to be the strong one and fix this.

She quickly knelt next to the bed and gathered the Latina in her arms, "I'm still upset with you but baby, Quinn needs you, so pull it together, please?"

"Needs me, for what? She's not hurt enough?"

Brittany sat back on her heels and looked at the tough Latina cracking in front of her eyes, "She's in a bad place San, she's stuck in her head, it's like a bad trip or something, you know what I mean, I know you guys weren't playing but it's like she's stuck in a really bad headspace! Rae and I have been talking to her but she needs you! Please Sanny, I really think she's only going to respond to you!"

"I broke her! You said so yourself!"

The blonde had enough and felt a little tough love was in order, "Fine, then get your ass up and fucking fix her Santana Marie Lopez! Now!"

Santana looked up quickly in shock, Brittany next to never swore and the brunette could count on one hand the number of times she ever said fuck, outside of the bedroom of course. She never yelled either; she was always sweet and gentle. Seeing the seriousness in the blonde's eyes, she put her own pain aside and got up to try to help Quinn.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina walked into the guest room and quickly knelt down next to the bed near Quinn's head. She was focused completely on the hazel eyed blonde and no one else. Leaning over she gently kissed the hurting girl's forehead, "Hey babe, I am so proud of you, you took your punishment so well. B says you're in a lot of pain; well I'm here for you now baby and I will never leave you. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you, I should have been here for you." She was gently stroking Quinn's hair and rubbing her back and talking so softly that the other two women in the room couldn't hear what was being said.

Rachel stood way back in the corner of the room and watch Santana accomplish in a quarter hour what she had tried to accomplish for over an hour. She watched as Quinn started to respond to the Latina. She started to carefully nod in response to quietly whispered inquiries. Then she took the Latina's hand when it was offered and held it to her cheek. The diva felt almost ashamed to be watching what was clearly an intimate scene even though she had been the lover of both girls, well all three really. It felt wrong for her to be watching this, but if truth be told she loved all of them, even Santana.

She looked over at Brittany who had tears running down her cheeks and could see by the look on her face that Quinn was going to be alright. Brittany met her glance and smiled gently letting her know she would explain everything when the time was right.

She was still angry with Santana but she knew that something was transpiring that she was not privy to and did not understand. It was between Quinn and Santana and she would have to wait to get her questions answered. She didn't understand the tenderness and genuine feeling she could see and feel radiating off Santana in regards to Quinn, but it was undeniable, it was right in front of her eyes.

The diva felt a sudden bone weary exhaustion as she suddenly realized she was not going back to New York City and she was not going back to Lima, wherever these girls were that was her home and her destiny. Whatever it took, she was going to find a way to make it work, besides she had promised Brittany and it was clear Quinn still needed her. She looked at Santana and was at a loss to explain the duality she had seen in the girl today, but it was clear that whatever transpired between them, Santana and Quinn loved each very much.

_**To be continued… review please…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**_

_**Rated M: will have everything: sex, drugs, and rock & roll, violence, spanking, love, romance, drama! I hope you like it!**_

_***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana* **_

_**~The Chick Band ~**_

Chapter 6 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Rachel Berry?

Rachel woke up alone in her hotel room feeling anxious and uneasy. She had retreated to the hotel after the events of the other day and had been avoiding the other three women, well Brittany and Quinn really. Santana it seemed was avoiding her at all costs.

She didn't want to give the appearance of abandoning them all again and she wouldn't lie to them, so she private messaged all three of them on Facebook. It was short and direct; she was staying in Akron, she was in love with all three of them, her life was wherever they were but she was overwhelmed by what she had seen the other day and needed time to think it over before talking. Giving them the address and phone number where she was staying, she also enclosed her cell number but asked for a few days alone to think.

Santana responded first of course, equally direct and to the point; she didn't care where Rachel stayed, she had a better chance of seeing Jesus walk across Lake Erie than ever getting with her again and she didn't need or deserve any explanations. After her initial temper tantrum at reading Santana's reply, it occurred to her that if the Latina really hated her she wouldn't have bothered to reply at all. She was just a tough nut to crack and the diva knew she had hurt her and broken her trust, it was going to take some time to win back Santana Lopez.

Quinn responded in a friendlier but very cautious message; she was glad Rachel was staying but she needed some time before seeing Rachel again as well, she needed to sort through her feelings and what had happened at the last gig with Jesse. She felt she was falling apart over Beth and those emotions were messing with her head and she needed to address that first. She ended by telling Rachel she had missed her and was happy they were friends again. The whole "friends again" remark made Rachel frown deeply and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. Maybe she had blown her chances with them. She had loved them but hurt them all out of fear, perhaps she didn't deserve another chance. It took all of thirty seconds for Rachel to draw up a game plan to win them all back. Giving up on what she really wanted was not in her nature. Besides, if being friends was all she could ever get out of the three women, she would find a way to be happy with that. She knew now after seven lonely years in New York, she was nothing without them in her life.

Brittany, of course had responded with a long endearing letter. She started it with all hearts, butterflies and declarations of love. She spoke reassuringly about Santana and Quinn and reminded the diva of how proud and stubborn they both were but she was sure they would come around eventually. She then scolded Rachel for her attitude the other day and her attempts to attack Santana physically. Reminding the diva of the talk in the café when she asked Rachel to behave around the Latina and let her handle Santana. She told Rachel it was a lucky thing for the brunette she hadn't had "the talk" yet or she would be even sorrier that she already was! She finished that ominous thought with a big sad frowny face icon and then told her to hurry up and think fast because she was loved and missed dearly.

The diva pondered Britt's message the longest, she had a feeling "the talk" and how sorry she could be involved corporal punishment. Rachel wasn't sure what she thought about that at all. She had never ever been spanked as a child. Besides, if it involved anything close to what happened to Quinn she didn't consider that punishment, she thought it was abuse plain and simple and she could not be a part of that, ever.

Yet the idea of not carrying guilt around 24/7 and being forgiven and starting fresh every day, was a weighty concept for Rachel who took Jewish guilt to a new level.

Lying in bed at night and fantasizing about having Brittany or Quinn spank her gave her a quivery feeling in her lower belly and a lightning bolt of desire shot directly to her core making her moan softly and touch herself. She didn't understand why the thought of spanking caused her to react like that and it confused her already jumbled mind.

It embarrassed her and made her think she was some kind of a deviant. She hadn't heard any of the other three talk about spanking as being sexual or even enjoyable. She decided to make a list of things to ask Brittany.

For about the millionth time since coming to Akron, she wondered just what the hell she had gotten herself into this time. She just knew she couldn't hide out forever.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was fidgety, there was just no other word for it and it was driving Santana up the wall because she knew it was about Rachel Barbra Berry. She just kept feeling blue eyes burning holes into her back whenever she looked away. The Latina knew that Brittany wanted to talk about Rachel but was reluctant to do so. Santana didn't know if it was because her tall blonde was still upset with her about Quinn or if she felt it was too soon to bring up Rachel and not get her head bitten off.

Quinn was quiet and withdrawn and she realized it had to do with Rachel's return as well as her spanking and it sent Santana into more of a guilt spiral. She felt the lack of hazel eyes on her as keenly as she felt Brittany's stares. She had no idea how to fix this but she would do everything in her power to restore her relationship with Quinn Fabray. She loved her and needed to keep her safe and you couldn't do that without trust.

Santana had regretted the nasty tone and the nasty words she had messaged back to Rachel the minute she had hit send. Still feeling raw and unnerved by the fiasco with disciplining Quinn and her overwhelming internal fears about losing the blonde to her own self-destructive tendencies, she was also finding herself feeling a little more wounded and vulnerable regarding Berry.

When they had spent the night together with Rachel in high school at Puck's party, she had pretended to be drunker than she actually was. She was embarrassed at being attracted to the diva and for having feelings for her after how badly she had treated the girl all through school, plus as stupid as it seemed now, she had a damned reputation to keep back then. Midway through her third orgasm at the very skilled hands and tongue of said diva, she realized her feelings ran much deeper than mere attraction. She knew Quinn was basically in love with her since junior high school and Brittany; well Brittany made no secret of how she felt for Rachel. It was a shock to Santana though; she had truly believed she was just sexually attracted to the diva, it took her breath away to realized her feelings for the extremely attractive, extremely obnoxious singer ran so deep. She had also been amazed to find that outside of the choir room the diva actually cared more about the needs of others than her own. Blown away by Rachel's ministrations and tenderness in the bedroom, Santana had reciprocated in kind and opened herself up and allowed Rachel in.

Making her mind up to press the issue of Rachel dating them in the morning, she fell asleep feeling happier and more at ease than she had in a long time. Waking up to find Rachel long gone and refusing to answer texts, phone calls or her door devastated the Latina and made her feel hurt and abandoned, just like her family had always made her feel. She covered all that up with anger and spite and threw it all Rachel's way hoping to feel less injured. She spent the last seven years blaming the diva for everything up to and including global warming and would cringe at Brittany's eye rolls and Quinn's eyebrow jerk. Revealing pain and emotions other than anger was not her strong suit, and it embarrassed her to know the two blondes in her life were not fooled by her spiteful comments about Rachel.

It wounded the Latina even more that the first impression Rachel had of Santana after seven years away, was that she was some animal capable of beating one of the girls she loved black and blue out of anger or rage. It hadn't been like that at all; she was afraid of Quinn dying, she was afraid of the drugs and her impulsive nature and her hell bent need to self-destruct; so she had let her emotions get out of hand. She hated that Rachel thought so badly of her that she tried to attack her physically.

The Latina snorted out a bitter laugh; the diva always did have more balls than brains. Santana would have cut her to pieces in a fist fight, but she had to admire the woman's spunk and protective nature. Rachel Berry had proven time and time again, when she loved someone; nothing and no one got in the way of her trying to keep them safe. She and Rachel had that in common. Santana bet Rachel would laugh if she heard that but it was true, it just came out differently but that protective instinct was the same. It stunned her to learn that she wished Rachel felt protective of her. She had said in her message she loved them all but Santana had trouble believing that, she herself felt unlovable most of the time.

Pulling herself out of her funk, she was surprised to find her cheeks wet, she wiped the tears away angrily. Rachel Barbra Berry and any feelings she once had for her were a thing of the past. It was time to grow up and let it go. She just didn't know how she felt about the fact that Quinn and Brittany probably wanted to be with Rachel now she was back. Maybe it was best for everyone if Santana was the one who made the graceful exit from the group. She certainly had fucked up everything anyway.

She stood up and pulled out her cell phone, making a quick decision.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had coffee and a muffin at the hotel's free breakfast buffet but it all tasted like sand in her mouth. It was time to talk to Brittany. She pulled out her cell phone and texted the tall blonde and asked when they could meet. She headed back to her room to wait for a reply, she was too anxious to eat anything anyway.

She was lying on the bed in the hotel room channel surfing when she heard the knock at her door. Quickly checking her phone for a text she saw she had missed Brittany's reply. Rachel jumped up and opened the door assuming Brittany just decided to come straight over.

Rachel stood there with her mouth hanging open when she saw Santana Lopez looking incredibly calm and beautiful standing at her door. The Latina was wearing a sapphire blue cashmere long sleeve sweater with tight black skinny jeans and boots. She carried a leather jacket over her arm and her long jet black hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. She was stunning was the only thought Rachel could decipher.

The diva's first impulse was to slam the door shut and threaten to call security but she realized by the look on the Latina's face, she was not here to fight. Rachel couldn't make out what she wanted but she didn't look dangerous at the moment, so the smaller brunette took a step back and motioned for Santana to come in.

The Latina put her head down as she passed Rachel to hide the smile on her face; the diva definitely had more balls than brains.

"What can I do for you Santana, I believe I got your message loud and clear this morning off of Facebook?" The diva stood tall and brave, quaking internally.

"Yeah about that Berry, I might have gone a little overboard on my response." Santana said quietly, looking out the hotel's sliding door at the balcony, "Jesus, this place is nicer than my apartment. You rich or something?" She whistled looking around the spacious room.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, realizing this was as close to an apology she was going to get from Santana Lopez, "Actually no, I have a little bit of money set aside from New York and from what my fathers have given me but I'm far from rich. I might have gone a little overboard the other evening as well when I tried to beat you up for hurting Quinn. Brittany has alluded to an arrangement that all of you have that I am not privy to or part of. She assures me it's consensual and all three of you participate and agree to the rules. That makes it really none of my business. I suppose it frightened me to see Quinn like that and made me angry and I took it out on you."

"Hmmm, yeah that makes sense. Do you mind if I sit down? I want to talk to you for a few minutes if it's not a bad time."

"I'm sorry Santana, please sit down, would you like something to drink? I have a coffee pot or water or soda?"

Santana sat at the dinette table, "Water would be great and grab something for yourself, I don't want to have to stop and start this conversation in the middle, I'd rather just get it over with." She said more harshly than she intended.

Rachel felt her stomach drop at the hard tone in Santana's voice, this is where the Latina told her to get lost that no one wanted her around, it was too late to be anything including friends.

She came and sat across from the Latina, sliding a cold bottle of water across the table.

"I know Brittany was going to discuss our arrangement with you but I felt I owed you an explanation. Honestly, it bothers me that you don't see me for seven years and the first time you do you want to punch my lights out." She smirked at the petite singer.

Rachel smiled herself, "Fine but I will have questions!"

Santana laughed out loud in amusement, "Of course you will you're Rachel Barbra Berry for god's sake, I have no doubt you have lots to say!" The Latina leaned forward and started to explain their arrangement, her fears over losing Quinn and her shame at losing control of Quinn's punishment. It took a long time and Santana was surprised to see the sun fading to a shimmery crimson and pink as she finished speaking.

Rachel was astounded to see tears running down the beautiful tan face, she wanted to lean across the table and take her hand and comfort her but wasn't sure it would be appreciated. Instead she got up and grabbed the box of Kleenex off the night stand and silently handed it to the Latina.

"Have you told all of this to Quinn? Your love for her, your fear for her future and how badly you feel about losing control?" Rachel said as she sat back down.

Santana scoffed, "You have met me right, besides, she knows."

"You need to tell her Santana, she needs to hear about your love, fear and remorse. It's important to both of you and could be very healing for you both. You love each other and unless you tell her how you were feeling, how are you ever going to rebuild the trust the two of you have lost?"

Dark, nearly black eyes looked up at Rachel in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I just assumed in order to submit to another person like that, no matter how much you love them, there would have to be a huge amount of trust or its just abuse! You may be many things Santana Lopez but I have never thought you were unloving, uncaring or abusive." Santana started to talk but Rachel held her hand up signaling her to listen, "I will admit, I got scared and jumped to a few erroneous conclusions but after I got back here and really thought about it, I knew you could never have done that out of anger, not to Quinn or Brittany anyway."

Santana felt the lump forming in her throat at the kind words Rachel was saying, "Or you actually despite all my nasty comments to the contrary."

Now it was Rachel's turn to be surprised, she looked deeply into the glistening eyes and jumped ahead, "Is it too late Santana, have I ruined everything? Is it too late for us?" she poured out all the feelings in her aching heart.

The Latina stood up quickly and shoved the chair in roughly, "I don't know Rachel, really I don't. You know what you said about trust before? It applies here as well." She wanted to run, to get out of this room and run but her feet felt made of cement and she found herself unable to leave. This was a mistake, she was just going to get hurt again. She hated that she cared what Rachel thought about her, she hated that she loved Rachel and wanted her to love her back. She hadn't come here for this. She just wanted to explain and leave. What the hell was she doing?

Rachel came up behind the Latina softly and gently placed her hand on top of the warm tan hand on the chair back, "I know it does Santana, imagine how I felt that morning wondering if it was all just a cruel joke, afraid you would all wake up and mock me for believing it could be real, or worse that you were all drunk and would be ashamed to have been with me or even disgusted. I was young and afraid, I'm still afraid of the depth of my feelings for all three of you. It's not like being in love with three girls at the same time is socially acceptable or anything. Not to mention your arrangement frightens me a little as well. I just know, my life in New York was lonely and empty and all I thought about was the three of you."

Santana turned around swiftly, "We all called you, texted you, sent messages, postcards, email; hell Rachel we even went to your house. What part of all that effort says cruel joke to you?" She finished angrily.

"I have no excuse, I was young and stupid and afraid. I thought if I at least got Broadway, I could live without love. Without the three of you! It turns out I had that all wrong as well. You spent years telling me I disgusted you Santana. I was supposed to believe that after just one drunken encounter I actually meant something to you?"

The Latina felt herself being pulled forward softly almost magnetically and she placed both warm hands on Rachel's flushed cheeks. Her mind was screaming at her to stop now but she was not able and certainly not willing. If nothing else, she was going to show Rachel what she really felt; sober, willingly and honestly. Her dark almost black eyes held the milk chocolate soft doe eyes hypnotically as she pulled the diva in and attached her warm full lips to Rachel's soft ones gently and tenderly. The petite brunette sobbed into the kiss and Santana deepened it immediately into a scorching torrid kiss. Rachel reached up and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and fit her body tight against the perfect form in front of her. The two grasped at each other desperately as the Latina fully dominated the diva body and soul. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart reluctantly gasping for air and moaning at the loss of contact but still holding each other close. Rachel was on her tip toes as she leaned into Santana's ample chest and nestled her nose in her silky hair and breathed in the scent that was warm and spicy and comforting.

Santana smoothed chestnut hair away from the diva's face gently, "What does that tell you Rachel? Do you understand how much you mean to me now?" She whispered.

Rachel burst into tears and flung herself into Santana's arms sobbing, grasping the Latina tighter, afraid she was going to disappear from right in front of her.

"Está bien, mi palomita, I'm here now and we will figure this out. Besides, it was either fix things with you or listen to Britt and Q bitch and moan about how much they loved you and wanted you for the rest of my life!" She added teasingly trying to get Rachel to stop crying.

The diva snorted out a half sob and half laugh and Santana grimaced at the amount of snot and tears that were flowing onto her cashmere sweater, practically the only nice one she had left and her favorite, being a musician didn't always pay well, "Fuck it, it's just a shirt." She thought as she rocked Rachel in her arms, patting her back and comforting her as best she knew how.

"Come on Rachel, let's go talk to Brittany first. I really need to have that talk with Q before we overwhelm her with this. Is that alright with you?"

Rachel reluctantly released the taller brunette and grabbed her purse, jacket and grabbed the box of Kleenex for good measure, "I think that makes perfect sense. Not to mention all these memories with Beth and Beth's birthday, we can take this slow with Quinn. I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides while you talk to Quinn, I am going to go try to find Jesse and kick his ass instead of yours."

"Uh huh, I don't remember you being this violent in high school." The Latina walked over and took Rachel's hand gently, "Come on, you know Brittany is a little upset with you over trying to start a fist fight with me the other night. She definitely won't like you beating up St. Douchebag. No fighting is one of our rules!" She said teasing the smaller brunette, "You might get an introductory lesson into our arrangement sooner than you expect."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she stopped dead in her tracks, "Jesse deserves to get his ass kicked, I'm at least going to have words with him! Wait, what did you say? She wouldn't, you wouldn't let her? Santana answer me…."

The Latina laughed out loud at the look of panic on Rachel's face as she pulled her along behind her.

"It's not funny Santana, I mean it, answer me…. Damn it Santana I have questions…."

Santana kept laughing all the way to the elevator, "Of course you do mi amor, of course you do!"

_**To be continued… Would love some reviews…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N ~ Do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**_

_**Rated M: will have everything: sex, drugs, and rock & roll, violence, spanking, love, romance, drama! I hope you like it!**_

_***Starts out for a while as Unholy Trinity but will eventually be Faberrittana* **_

_**Chapter 7 Over My Head **_

Santana had walked into the house with a surprisingly uninjured Rachel Berry as far as Quinn and Brittany could see. Both blondes looked on in amazement as Santana said something amusing and Rachel actually laughed softly and comfortably, not forced.

"All right, what the hell is going on, are Brittany and I being Punk'd or something?" Quinn asked warily.

Brittany was watching the two brunettes carefully and could see something significant had taken place between the two women.

The Latina walked over to Quinn and sat down next to her, "Hey Britt, can you and Rachel go grab us some takeout, I've been craving Thai or Chinese all day long? Does that work for everyone else, Rachel generously offered to pay!" Her dark eyes flashing in amusement at the scowl the diva made.

Brittany's blue eyes didn't miss the playful interaction between the two and she was anxious to get Rachel alone and make her answer some questions, "Thai sounds great to me." She said quickly.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, "Free food is free food, you know what I like at the Thai place, right B?"

"Just get me my regular as well B would you?" Santana chipped in.

"Absolutely two regulars for my two girls." She said sweetly, noticing a quick dark look pass over Rachel's face. She walked over and grabbed Rachel's hand, "C'mon Rae, I'll show you the best Thai food in Akron. It's awesome." She pulled the girl out the door behind her.

Quinn waited until she was sure they were really gone before turning to the Latina, "Spill it San what the hell is going on?"

"A couple of things Q and that's why I needed them out of the house so I could talk to you alone. Now that we're alone, I'm not sure where to start." The beautiful brunette who was always so confident and sure looked almost frightened and that disturbed the blonde more than anything else.

"What is S? Talk to me."

"I need to apologize and that is never going to be enough. I went too far with the spanking; I violated your trust and our agreement. It has always been voluntary our arrangement and I really gave you no choice. I love you so much and I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me." The Latina said through her tears.

"I don't understand." Quinn whispered.

"I almost lost you in high school, you were falling apart right before our eyes, then three years ago with the overdose, when I saw you on the floor completely high, when Jesse said it was heroin, I lost it. I let fear and panic take over and I was not in control to have disciplined you properly. This arrangement we all have with each other is consensual but what choice did I give you? Submit or lose Britt and me and the band? I was wrong and I'm sorry." She put her head in her hands and started to cry, "I love you and B so much Quinn and I let you down in high school and I let you down again. I really do love you."

"I love you too San and thank you for explaining. I knew the consequences for doing drugs. It was harsh and I'm going to remember the no-drug rule for quite a while. I could have walked away but I didn't because I love you and B and I fucked up. Look at me Santana Lopez." She put her hand under the brunette's chin and lifted it until they were face to face, "I trust you with my life and I always will. You're my best friend. We've both made mistakes and we'll probably make a fuck ton more along the way, but I love you and you guys are my life and I don't want a life without you guys in it by my side. I'm so sorry I scared you so badly. I really am and I won't do it again or at least I'll try not to do it again." The blonde said sincerely.

"I saw you were falling apart over Beth's birthday and I should have made sure you were ok first but I was more worried about the gig, I'm sorry Quinn. I kept telling myself you were strong, you were going to be ok, but I should have made sure you were ok. No gig, no band, no record deal is more important to me than my girls. I swear I will never put anything before you guys again."

Santana leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Quinn's full soft lips, "Come in the bedroom and lie down. I want to look over your backside and get some more cream on you." She helped the blonde up off the couch, "How's it feel?"

"It's still pretty painful, it's still throbbing some and it feels tight, like the skin is pulling. It's bearable now though."

The brunette helped her lie down and she carefully pulled down the very loose sweatpants and removed the dressing Brittany had applied. She applied more antiseptic cream and applied another dressing. Sitting on the side of the blonde she leaned over and gently kissed up the back of her thighs. She was rubbing her back softly as she went, "Is this ok Quinn?"

Quinn moaned in reply, "I can't just yet San and not because I don't want to. It's just too uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

Santana crawled up on the bed and placed her head on the pillow next to spiky pink hair, facing Quinn and smiling, "When you're ready babe, I miss making love to you and feeling you loving me back. It's been too long."

"I know, I've been acting stupid and letting you handle all the stress from the band and my craziness. I miss making love with you and B as well."

The lay there, side by side in silence before Santana said softly,"How would you feel about our threesome becoming a foursome?"

"Rachel. God you really are a masochist aren't you?"

The Latina laughed out loud, "I am either gonna kill her or marry her and honestly I'd rather avoid a long prison sentence. I love her still Q, I wish to fuck I didn't but I do. Don't tell me you don't because I know you too well."

"She busted me up San, I don't know if I can take that kind of chance again. Some days I feel like I'm just going to shatter if one more thing goes wrong."

"I know but we busted her up pretty good too, I get why she ran, don't you?" Quinn nodded sadly. "At least listen to what she has to say?"

"I will, I love her too. I wish to fuck I didn't either but I do." She smiled ruefully at her band mate, girlfriend and family.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had barely pulled the front door closed when Brittany confronted her, "What happened with you and Santana?"

"We talked things out and found a common ground to perhaps try things again with hindsight being 20/20 and both having addressed a few of our issues. I think she is ready to try to forgive me and I certainly am ready as well."

Brittany cocked her head to the side as she considered what Rachel was saying, "Did she kiss you?"

Rachel blushed a deep red and nodded. She was almost knocked over when the only reply was an armful of tall blonde.

"Oh Rae, I'm so happy we missed you so much."

"It's not that easy Brittany, I don't think Quinn is going to be quite so accepting. I have an idea though, if you would be willing to help me?"

"Sure Rae, anything I can do to help, you know that!" Brittany enthused.

"That bar you played at, I saw they do karaoke? We need to get Quinn and Santana there tonight. I will handle the rest."

"Quinn is never going to be able to sit comfortably at the bar for karaoke night Rae, there is no way that will work." Brittany said sadly.

"Tell her it's a very important and that it will be a quick meeting and it's critical for the band, tell her it will only take 15 minutes but it has to be tonight. I only need one song Britt, I swear!"

The two women shared a conspiratorial smile and went to pick up the food.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was grumbling, she was miserable and she couldn't believe she had to show up at the club with her ass in so much pain but Brittany insisted and neither she nor Santana had the heart to say no to their tall blonde girlfriend.

"Brittany where is this guy, I want to go back home and go back to bed?" Quinn grumbled unhappily.

The blonde was looking all around the room clearly looking for someone, "I never said it was a guy." She said distractedly.

Santana was watching Brittany, clueless to what she was up to but she was up to something. It was amusing even though she was concerned for Quinn and her pain.

The DJ announced a new singer to karaoke night and the unmistakable voice of Rachel Barbra Berry could be heard echoing around the club.

Santana and Quinn both froze in place, they'd know that voice anywhere as Brittany giggled, "It's Rae, let's go watch, I haven't seen her sing in years." She grabbed the two girls by the hand and drug them out into the bar area.

Quinn turned to Santana and growled dangerously, "Did you know about this?"

"Nope this is all B and Berry I'm afraid." She said as her eyes lit up humorously, "C'mon lets at least go see what our two troublemakers cooked up for us."

The blonde was not amused in the slightest, "Fine, one song and then I'm out of here and I'm not sitting down either!"

She followed Santana into the dark lit area and saw a luminous Rachel Berry standing on the stage like she owned it and she felt a wave of nostalgia as her heart skipped a beat and she swore softly to herself. She was so in over her head.

_**To be continued…. Please review…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ~ do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented. Don't own the song Drive By, Train does.**

**Rated M: will have everything: sex, drugs, and rock & roll, violence, spanking, love, romance, drama! I hope you like it!**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Chapter 8 An apology (of sorts)**_

Quinn watched Santana move to the table that Brittany was sitting at and knew she would have to find a way to sit through at least one song knowing Rachel Berry, it would amount to a concert. The pink-haired blonde smirked as she looked around at the filled to capacity room and wondered how Barbra Streisand songs were going to play to this crowd.

Making her way through the crowd to the table up front, Quinn heard the slight buzz of voices and knew that she, San and Britt had been recognized. Evidently even little local celebrities were still buzz worthy. It disgusted her, she knew they only hung around to watch her train wreck of a life and she aimed to please.

She gently lowered herself slowly down onto the hard chair nearly gasping at the pain of contact. She looked over and saw the looks of kindness and compassion from both Santana and Brittany and she nodded briskly to indicate she was fine, she didn't need pity from anyone.

A waitress instantly appeared and Quinn ordered a plain tonic and lime while the other two ordered Miller Lite's. Then Brittany looked at Rachel and ordered a seven and seven and told her to go heavy on the seven. Santana leaned over Quinn and told the confused waitress, "She means go heavy on the seven-up and easy on the booze please." She peels off a twenty dollar bill and tells the girl to keep the change.

The word had been spreading around Akron's local music scene about their gig the other night, mostly rumor and innuendo but it made for some juicy gossip. Quinn smirked again, if they only knew about the secret intimate parts of her real life and what had happened to her after the gig. That kind of gossip she could live without, it was bad enough she was in love with three girls. She shook her head and thought to herself, "Fuck em who gives a shit it's my life and I'll live it anyway I see fit." Quinn was irritated at having been tricked here and it was showing and the pain in her ass was not making her any happier or more comfortable.

Brittany glanced nervously at Q and hoped that she gave Rachel a chance, she might not know it but she needed the stability the little diva could provide. She looked back at Rachel and wondered if she should have her call off her sneak attack. It was too late now; Sanny and Q were already here. She sighed and reached over and held San's hand for comfort, she was as nervous as Rachel.

Rachel has been waiting patiently on the stage for Quinn to get situated and the crowd to get over the shock of seeing the resident wild-child of the band, Unholy Trinity in person tonight. Her milk chocolate soft brown eyes met Brittany's crystal blue and she smiled nervously. She was a young woman who made split second decisions and acted on them immediately. Over time she had realized sometimes that strategy worked and sometimes it failed epically but she knew it was part of her personality and so she accepted it. Tonight was 50/50, it could go well and go a long way towards healing some old wounds or it could be a cataclysmic failure and she could find herself back at square one with Quinn Fabray, "Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained as Daddy always says." She thought to herself.

Brittany nodded at her feigning confidence and that gave her the courage and the push to start talking, "I have some amends to make tonight to some wonderful ladies that I love with all my heart but who I thoughtlessly and selfishly hurt a long time ago. I came here the other night seeking to make some kind of restitution and gain a measure of forgiveness and managed to alienate everyone all over again…."

Santana folded her arms and grumbled loudly, "Jesus Christ does she ever speak plain English?"

Quinn looked over in astonishment, "Pffffft Berry, speak English; please you got a better chance of seeing Jesus walk across Lake Erie!"

Brittany frowned at both of them and shushed them fiercely and they both quieted right away, neither one wanted to upset their blonde.

Rachel was still rambling, "… anyway the one true way I understand how to communicate deeply held feelings is through song. Song has expressed emotions from the beginning of time…."

The Latina moaned, "Oh dear God, she's going to give a history of music lecture and get herself beaten from the stage before the night is over."

Brittany cleared her throat loudly capturing Rachel's attention. The blonde inclined her head towards her girlfriends and Rachel saw how irritated and uncomfortable they both looked so she stopped talking, "… anyway, this is not only an expression of love and forgiveness but a heartfelt apology and I suppose a half assed explanation as well as an appeal for a second chance to prove my love." She smiled her big white winning smile and the crowd actually laughed lightly. A spotlight hit her and all three girls felt their breath leave their bodies; Rachel was radiant on stage. She turned to the DJ and nodded and the music began to play.

_**On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to West LA  
Or Akron or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me**_

The audience stilled and listened to her voice which even for a pop song was amazing. Brittany and Santana smiled widely at Rachel changing the lyrics and Quinn bit her lip trying not to be charmed.

_**Oh but that one night  
was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through**_

_**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
because I really fell for you**_

Rachel still knew how to work a song and she had real tears glistening in her eyes as she sang about her fear and why she ran away from them. All three ex-cheerleaders felt guilty remembering how badly they had treated the diva and understood how terrified she must have felt that morning waking up alone in bed with them.

_**Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
this is not a drive by  
Just a shy girl looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love**_

Rachel was dancing and moving around the stage like a pro, but her eyes never left her girls and she was trying to convey her sincerity to all of them. The audience could feel something electrical happening and were really starting to get into the song, clapping and cheering.

_**When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by**_

Santana leaned over to Quinn, "Did she really just sing groovy and make it sound sexy?" Quinn snorted into her drink and almost choked, she was just thinking the exact same thing.

_**On the upside of a downward spiral**_  
_**My love for you went viral**_  
_**And I loved you every mile I drove away**_  
_**But now here you are again**_  
_**So let's skip the "how you been"**_  
_**And get down to the "more than friends" at last**_

All three girls closed their eyes and moaned at the thought of a naked Rachel back in bed with them again. Santana exhaled loudly and Quinn whimpered when a shot of arousal made her belly twist and her clit vibrate which caused her to squirm in her chair and ignited a firestorm in her ass. Brittany just smiled widely at Rachel and nodded an enthusiastic yes.

_**Oh but that one night**_  
_**is still the highlight**_  
_**I didn't need you until I came to**_  
_**and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**_  
_**because I really fell for you**_

The brunette's voice faltered when she sang of her need for them. She could feel that fear again that she had felt that morning so long ago and tears streamed down her face. She meant the words she was singing with all her heart; she really did fall hard for them. No matter how far she ran from them, she could not get them out of her mind, no Broadway show, no other man; no other woman could be to Rachel Berry what Brittany, Santana and Quinn were to her. They were her heart and she was lost in a world without them.

_**Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
this is not a drive by  
Just a shy girl looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love**_

_**When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by**_

Rachel got quiet and knelt down on the stage to deliver the final verse and filled it with everything she felt as she held Quinn's eyes intensely.

_**Please believe that when I leave**_

_**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**_

_**And a little time to get my head together too**_

Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe and her heart was skipping beats in her chest, she had longed for Rachel to say these words to her but she just didn't trust her not to run when things got tough and let's face it. She was Quinn Fabray, things always got tough!

_**On the other side of a street I knew**_

_**Stood a girl that looked like you**_

_**I guess thats déjà vu**_

_**But I thought this can't be true**_

_**Cause**_

_**Oh I swear to you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**This is not a drive by**_

_**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**_

_**Hefty bag to hold my love**_

_**When you move me everything is groovy**_

_**They don't like it sue me**_

_**mmm the way you do me**_

_**Oh I swear to youI'll be there for you**_

_**This is not a drive by**_

Rachel finished to loud cheering and rousing applause from the audience. They were utterly charmed by the tiny brunette with the big voice.

Brittany was unabashedly crying and Santana was astounded to find her face wet as well. She had been deeply hurt when Rachel left but covered it with anger and denial. Quinn was finding herself battling her feelings. She felt exposed and vulnerable and it upset her. Everyone could see that Rachel was staring at their table when she sang that song. She felt the pain she felt when Rachel left and refused to answer her pleading emails, it was abandonment on par with her parents and it was devastating once again. Feeling love and pain mixing together and bubbling to the surface, she felt wounded and betrayed and completely overwhelmed.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to punch the irritating little diva right in her nose, she stood up abruptly and glared at Rachel, shook off Santana's hand on her arm and stormed as well as she was able for the bar. The diva frowned when she saw Quinn's reaction and tried to cut through the crowd to get to the pink haired singer. People were coming up to her and trying to talk to her and she didn't want to be rude but she had to get to Quinn.

Santana turned to Brittany, "Oh Christ more fucking drama, B you go deal with Rae and I'll talk to Q." Brittany nodded, her blonde hair flying around her shoulders and headed to intercept Rachel and rescue her from the crowd and keep her away from Quinn.

The Latina caught up to the singer at the bar just as she was downing a double shot of Jack Daniels, "You sure that's a good idea Q, you know whiskey makes you mean." She said gently.

"Whiskey makes me fucking forget!" She spat out as she ordered another with a snap of her fingers, "I mean what the fuck San, what the hell was she thinking doing this in public? I mean seriously what about me screams apologize to me in a room full of fucking people by singing to me?" She shook her head angrily and turned back downing another shot.

"Want to know what I think?" Santana said softly.

"No I do not want to fucking know what you think! I already know what you think! You are in love with her and you think it was sweet and charming. You think I'm too afraid to deal with my feelings about her." She raised her arm to get another but the Latina grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down to the bar.

Her dark flashing eyes met the furious green-gold eyes and she held them, "If you're going to drink at least slow the fuck down. You've already had what amounts to 4 fucking shots of Jack Daniels in ten seconds. Do you really want to say something to Rachel that you're going to regret later?"

"There is nothing to say Santana. On any given day I feel like I am going to shatter into a million fucking sharp little pieces of glass. I am so fucked up." She turned and looked at the dark girl with tears in her eyes, "I'm not good for you or Britt, I proved that the other night, look what I made you do for Christ's sake out of fear that I was going to die. The worst part is I can't even promise I won't! How can I let you guys love me? How can I love Rachel? I can't even fucking love myself."

The Latina stood there wanting to hold her and comfort her but she knew that wouldn't be accepted or appreciated. She settled for sliding her hand into Quinn's and rubbing her thumb over the back of it comfortingly, "Maybe you could just try to let all of us love you until you can love yourself Q. Besides I'm afraid it's too late for you to let us love you, we already do and nothing is going to change that. I think with Rachel back, maybe you can start to heal just a little."

"Can you take me to my place tonight S, I leave you and Britt and Rachel alone and you can have some privacy." She said brokenly.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone and just to clear something else up and Rachel already knows this; all three of us have to accept her back or she doesn't come back. It's unanimous or not at all. Brittany and I love you Fabray and we wouldn't dump you for Rachel and I'm insulted that you would even think that." The brunette said firmly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl, "Please everything I say insults you! Look like I said, I'm not good for any of you guys, take care of Rachel and Britt and I'll take care of myself."

Santana ordered a shot for herself and a beer for both of them, "Yeah, good one Fabray, because you're clearly so good at taking care of yourself. Besides do you really think you can dump Brittany Pierce like that? She'll be camped on your doorstep night and day; you'll never get any peace." She threw the shot back and chased it with a sip of beer grimacing and shuddering, "Ugh how do you drink that shit it's awful!" She turned to the singer, "Look I know you're afraid, so am I. I can't bear the thought of her hurting me again but I can't bear the thought of living without her more. It's really just that simple. What have we got to lose Q? We're like most of a puzzle, but we're missing a few pieces and Rachel fills those pieces. You know it and I know and Brittany as usual has always known it. The important part is now Rachel knows it. I'm going to say goodnight to Rachel and Brittany and then I'm taking you back to our house. You can spend the night in your bedroom alone if you want or hang out with us, your choice but you are not going anywhere alone tonight while you're this vulnerable and pissed off."

She patted Quinn's hand and walked over to the other girls who were standing a respectful distance away from the talking girls at the bar.

The Latina leaned in and kissed Rachel softly on her lips, "You did great up there; you really are a star baby girl."

"San…" Rachel started tremulously looking over at Quinn's back. Brittany put her arms around the shaking girl and held her close.

"Give her some time Rae, she's feeling all exposed like a live wire, you know how she is when she feels things, they make her all grumpy." Brittany said sweetly.

"B's right, give her a little time and some space. She needs some time to process shit like this." Santana leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'll work on her, don't worry." She pulled away and looked into the soft eyes and nodded and winked at Rachel and Brittany, "I'm taking Quinn home to our house, Rachel can you give Brittany a ride?"

"Of course, I'll drop her off and go back to the hotel tonight." She said sadly.

"You don't have to go back to the hotel Rachel." Santana said sincerely, "Q will be fine, she will probably just go to bed anyway."

"No, I really want to give her some time and space to think. Besides it's her home too and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home."

Santana and Brittany looked at Rachel weirdly, that was completely selfless and chivalrous and magnanimous, not Berry like at all.

"Of course not too much time, I can't take a chance on her forgetting how wonderful I am, I plan to woo her off her feet but I still think its best I give her tonight, but I'll be back over in the morning for breakfast." She nodded firmly satisfied with her answer.

Santana and Brittany both released breaths they didn't know they were holding. The Latina muttered, "And she's back!"

Brittany nodded seriously, "Like totally Rae you scared me you were acting all like you were possessed by an alien or a pod-person or something. Don't do that anymore."

"O Kay" Rachel said looking between the girls not really sure what they were talking about. Santana chuckled at her blank look and kissed her and Britt goodbye.

She went back to Quinn who was surrounded by five fan girls, "Come on stud, let's go home." She said loudly so the pack of young girls could hear the possessiveness in her tone. She really hated these skanks that hung all over Quinn buying her drinks and offering her drugs and sex.

Quinn laughed out loud feeling a little buzzed, "Sorry ladies, my master calls." Santana put her arm around the singer to steady her and firmly patted her ass meaningfully through her jeans causing Quinn to hiss, "No more cracks like that, got it? I already feel bad enough about what happened the other day."

Quinn laid her head on Santana's shoulder as she snaked her arm around the Latina's waist, "I'm sorry, I love you San." She sniffed back tears.

"Oh Christ Fabray, I thought I was the weepy drunk. Come on let's get you home you complete pain in my ass." She pulled the girl closer wishing there was a way to break through all the shells and walls and get the girl to love herself and let them all in. She leaned in and placed a hard kiss to the top of the girl's shaggy pink head, "I love you too!"

_**To be continued….. Please review… I don't like song updates much to read myself but this song's lyrics really fit the situation and I just couldn't help myself. Rachel changed a few words here and there but neither she nor I own the song.**_

_**The song was Drive By ~ Train**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ~ do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 9 Behind the Masks**_

"Jesus San, I'm really drunk I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled as she leaned against the Latina on the way into the house, "Didn't mean to get this way…."

Santana frowned at her pink-haired girlfriend, "You haven't eaten much in days Q, those shots must have just hit you harder than normal. I pretty much drank as much as you did and I'm fine."

The Latina half carried the singer into the house, "So you sleeping alone or with me and B tonight?" She leaned the singer gently against the couch, minding her sore backside.

"Alone."

Santana tried to quickly hide the look of disappointment and hurt that crossed her face but Quinn saw it anyway, "OK blondie, up you go! Let's get you to bed and full of some water and aspirin. We'll get some food in you tomorrow."

"Pfffft haven't been a blondie in years; first blue and then green and now pink. Maybe should go black hair like yours. Your hair is butiful, I'm mean God,_ YOU_ are butiful…" Quinn murmured drunkenly.

Santana smirked, "Thanks Q, you are butiful too." That whiskey was really hitting Quinn hard and fast, "You know what, let's set you down in the living room, I'm going to make some coffee and some toast for both of us. I'm hungry too." She helped Quinn lie down on her side on the couch and handed her the remote, "No falling asleep till you eat something." She scolded.

"K! Peanut butter toast?" Quinn said looking half her age as she grinned crookedly up at the brunette and Santana felt her heart break a little for the child the Fabrays destroyed by not loving enough. And not for the first time wanting to go back to Lima and kick their asses.

Quickly turning to hide her emotional response, "Duh, is there any other kind of toast?" She hurried into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and put on some toast.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel and Brittany sat in the car outside of the club in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I better get you home Britt-Britt!" She leaned forward and grabbed the ignition key and started to turn it but was stopped by the blonde's hand on her wrist. Rachel turned and looked at Brittany questioningly.

"It's all going to be all right Rae." She said softly, "Please don't go to that really dark place you went to in high school when you left us."

Rachel turned and gathered the blonde in her arms, "I'm never leaving any of you again sweetheart, I swear to God Brittany Pierce. If friendship is all I can ever have then that will be good enough and I'll never give up trying to be more, but you have my word of honor that I am not going anywhere ever again. At least, not without all my girls with me. Ok baby?"

Brittany sniffled and smiled a watery smile, "Thank you for promising that, I was scared you were going to freak out again. Quinn will come around, I know she will. Just have faith Rae. It really will be all right."

Rachel leaned over and cupped the blonde's face and kissed her softly on the lips, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." She said when she pulled back.

Brittany laughed and wiggled her eyebrows seductively, "Wanna make out?"

The diva laughed as well, "More than you know but it wouldn't be fair to Quinn until we get everything settled. Can we kiss properly though before we go?"

The blonde drummer leaned in and firmly attached her lips to Rachel's soft lips and forced her lips apart with her tongue passionately. She drove her tongue in as she pulled the brunette closer to her with her left hand on the back of her head and the right arm around her waist. The diva was already half out of her seat and on top of the blonde.

Rachel moaned into the searing kiss and surged forward. They kissed until the need for air became too great and they broke apart abruptly, each falling back into their respective seats.

"Jesus Christ Brittany, that was incredible." Rachel moaned again with her eyes shut.

"I know right?" Brittany panted heavily as he tried to get her feelings under control. She had the strongest urge to just take the diva right here in the parking lot.

"I need to take you home now sweetheart, one more kiss like that and I won't be able to say no again." Rachel said earnestly.

Brittany nodded seriously, "Ok Rae, I don't think I could say no again either."

This time Rachel started the car and drove the blonde home.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had gotten Quinn to eat a little bit of toast and gotten her settled into her own bed. She got up to leave when the singer grabbed her wrist, "S?"

"Yeah?" Santana said softly, leaning over the bed to look at her girlfriend.

"Need to sleep alone cause I'm still a little too sore not cause I don't want to be with you and B." She said sleepily. She was still drunk, Santana could tell but she was touched anyway. She must have noticed Santana was hurt by her earlier rejection.

"Thanks for telling me Q." The Latina said sincerely. She could feel that since Quinn's spanking something had changed between them, they had gotten closer, some walls had come down and Santana felt more protective of the girl and more loving. Quinn had been more honest with her feelings and more openly affectionate. The Latina pulled the covers up to the nearly asleep girl's shoulders.

"S? Wanna marry you ya know!" Santana looked in surprise at the singer.

"Really? You wanted to punch me in the nose at the club." She laughed softly.

"Hmmm that too but wanna marry you and B and Rach. I love all of you so much." She started to snore softly as Santana sat back down next to the girl.

"I know you do baby and we all love you to." She leaned over and kissed her forehead protectively before getting up to go wait for Brittany.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was sitting on the porch stairs waiting when Brittany and Rachel pulled in. She got up and walked over to the driver's side window.

"Hey, the alcohol hit Q hard. I got some food and a little coffee and some aspirin into her but she's passed out. Want to come in and watch a movie?"

"No but I will sit on the porch for a while and talk to you about an idea I have for the band if you are open to hearing it." Rachel said as she looked into the dark flashing eyes of the Latina.

San looked over at Brittany who nodded her agreement, "Ok sounds good."

Rachel turned off the car and exited with Brittany, "It's already hot and it's only May." She said randomly.

The three young women walked up and sat around the porch. Santana was sipping a beer and she turned to Brittany, "Can I get you guys anything?"

Brittany stood up, "I'm going to grab a beer for myself, Rae? You want one?"

"I better not, I'm tired and I still am getting lost every 5 minutes driving around Akron. The last thing I need is a DUI right now!" Rachel explained.

"Good thinking Rae cause that will get you spanked, getting a DUI, right San?"

"That's right baby!" Santana took a sip and chuckled at the scowl on Rachel's face.

"Take a water if you have one?" Rachel said.

Brittany smiled and walked in the house.

"So you guys are serious about this discipline and spanking stuff then?"

"Of course, its part of the relationship Berry. It's only a matter of time before I have your sweet little bare ass over my knee you know." She smiled at the diva's flustered look, "It's only a matter of time because you my dear, are a complete trouble magnet. You're probably going to be a bigger handful than Q. I give it three weeks tops before you screw up. Brittany said she went over all our rules with you right? Do you need me to go over them as well?" She frowned at how uncomfortable Rachel looked.

"Hey Rachel, what happened with Quinn, the spanking, how severe it was, that is not how things usually work. I was afraid of losing her and of her dying and I took it too far. I'll never let that happen again, I swear on my life. You're not afraid of me are you?" Santana leaned forward wanting a real answer.

"No Santana, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not sure what happened between you and Quinn but frankly that is between the two of you. I love you and I trust you and I am definitely NOT afraid of you. If it ever actually comes down to you disciplining me, I know you will be fair." The two shared a meaningful smile.

Santana laughed again, "I give it three weeks tops."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the Latina and leaned back and put her head against the porch rail and stared at the starry sky as Santana was studying her profile. The Latina couldn't understand how she had ever found her unattractive. Maybe they had all done some growing up, yes they had definitely all done some growing up.

The diva turned and stared at the Latina with her expression-filled, milk chocolate eyes, "What?" She whispered.

Santana just shook her head, "Quinn's pretty chatty when she's drunk. She loves you, just give it time and don't push her too hard. She looks tough and badass but she's fragile right now and you Berry, you look fragile but you can be a bull in an emotional china shop, if you get my meaning." Santana said seriously.

Rachel snorted, "Is that your way of calling me insensitive?" She tried to look insulted but she knew Santana had a point. She definitely had a way of bulldozing over people's feelings and it was something she knew Quinn was too vulnerable to handle right now.

"How long have you known me, if I wanted to call you insensitive, I would have!" She leaned her head back against the porch railing. The Latina was sitting on the stairs and continued softly, "I really can't believe you came back. I missed you. Sometimes I would sit on the porch and look at that stars and think of you and your life in New York City and wonder if you ever thought about us."

"Every single day since that night we were all together Santana." She looked up at the stars as well, "So you looked at stars and they reminded you of me?" She said playfully.

"Well stars are a metaphor and metaphors are important you know." Santana said with her lips quirking until both girls burst out laughing.

Brittany walked out of the front door and handed Rachel her water and Santana another beer, "What's so funny?"

"She's being an ass!" Both Rachel and Santana said at the same time pointing at each other, causing all three girls to laugh this time.

"So short stack, what did you want to talk to us about?" Santana said easily, when they were through laughing.

"It's about the band. I know you've been managing it San and doing a fantastic job. I know you guys do some original music as well as covers but I had an idea. I'd like to come on board, not in the band but behind the scenes. Help you write songs and help with publicity. I have so many contacts in New York, you guys are so good, I think it's time that New York City discovers The Unholy Trinity."

Brittany turned excitedly towards Santana who looked eager herself until she shook her head, "Quinn's a mess right now, she'd never survive New York or fame. It would eat her alive. I don't care about fame and fortune if it's gonna cost us Q." She said firmly.

"Let's work on writing new music then and a new set list and we'll give Quinn some time and space and in the meantime I'll put some feelers out and maybe we can get some more local gigs?" Rachel agreed not willling to risk Quinn either.

Both Brittany and Santana nodded as they thought about it. The tall blonde drummer spoke up, "I want to see if we can get Quinn to talk to someone professionally, like a counselor or something. She scared me bad this time."

The other two nodded and made a silent agreement to save Quinn and take the band to the big leagues together.

Rachel finished her water and got up, "I'm going back to the hotel to get some sleep. You guys talk to Quinn tomorrow about the song writing?" she started down the stairs.

The other two got up and walked her to the car. Santana spoke, "Let's give her a few days and then we'll make an appointment to start writing some songs." She saw a look of sadness come over Rachel who thought that meant she couldnt see them for a few days as well, "Can you come over for dinner tomorrow evening and a movie, as a friend to all of us?"

Rachel nodded smiling widely and they all kissed goodnight. She got in the car, buckled up and drove to the hotel.

Brittany and Santana stood there and watched her drive off, both feeling conflicted about Rachel leaving them to go back to an empty hotel room alone. The blonde laid her head on Santana's shoulder, "You really think Q is going to come on board with this. I know we gave our word but I'm not sure how long I can keep my hands off of Rae!" She said seriously.

Santana laughed and kissed her blonde, "When I was helping our little drunk to bed, she said she wanted to marry you, me and Rach and that she loved us. She'll come around, you'll see." She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, "Come on my little horn dog, let's go make out."

Brittany skipped up the stairs, "Oh goody." She grabbed Santana's hand and they ran into the house.

_**To be continued…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ~ do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 10 Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**_

Rachel Berry sat on the balcony of her lonely hotel room looking at the stars. It was 3 am and she had spent the evening having dinner, talking and throwing around song ideas with the three women she loved. Then like every evening for the last two months, she went back to the hotel to sleep alone. It was infuriating, it was heartbreaking. It was driving her fucking crazy. Rachel did crazy very, very well, but she had promised Brittany she wouldn't ever go there; not to that scary, dangerous, dark place that made her run rather than face abandonment.

She wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged herself tightly. Crying softly, she vowed to herself once again to be patient and wait for Quinn to come around. Closing her eyes tightly and sighing anxiously, Rachel acknowledged that it was beyond her capacity to endure waiting for what she wanted without losing her mind. Patience was not among her virtues; but this was for Quinn, Santana and Brittany. This was for the big brass ring; a lifetime of happiness, she had to learn to wait. It wasn't going to be easy. Then again, being Rachel Berry never had been easy.

Her instincts told her to go all out; woo the girl back, hire a sky writer to blaze the words "I love you Quinn" across the sky. She wanted to fill their house with flowers and send her cards and funny presents and prove she loved her and thought of her all the time. Grab her and kiss her senseless. But Rachel sang that song publicly in an attempt to court Quinn and it had proven to be a disaster. Brittany and Santana said to give Quinn time. She had tried for two months without any sign of progress. Rachel Berry was desperate and on the verge of doing something she had been warned against doing.

Unable to stop crying, and unable to sleep Rachel grabbed her cell phone and shot off a text.

_**Hey you awake? ~ RBB***_

She was pleasantly surprised when her phone chimed almost immediately indicating a response.

_**I am now ; ) u ok short stack?**_

Rachel smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She wiped away the tears with her shirt sleeve and typed a reply.

_**I am now ; ) ~ RBB***_

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the returning text came.

_**Rough nite dwarf?**_

It was so selfish to burden Santana with her sadness and loneliness; to ask her for help getting through a rough patch tonight. The Latina couldn't do anything to help her through her despair; she had her own doubts about whether Quinn would ever come around or not. She knew Santana was the self-appointed protector of the foursome, so dealt with that additional pressure on her own. In the end, Rachel gave in to her selfishness and fears and reached out in the dark for comfort to the only person she knew would protect her from herself. Santana was the only one she could trust, the only one strong enough to carry them all through this mess that she had brought on herself and her girlfriends.

_**Yes and I'm so sorry to bother you San ~ RBB***_

A text wasn't immediately forthcoming and Rachel got scared. Maybe San got sick of waiting. Maybe she didn't think Rachel was worth it anymore. Maybe she agreed with Quinn. Maybe she was sick of the drama that always surrounded Rachel Barbra Berry. The chime interrupted her internal nervous breakdown.

_**Rachel we love you please don't quit on us. B and I are not going anywhere and Q WILL come around. It will all be fine. I swear mi amor. **_

Rachel sobbed loudly and clapped her hand over her mouth. She had called her Rachel, not Berry, not dwarf, not short stack; just Rachel. Santana was talking to her as her girlfriend. It really would be ok. It calmed her knowing that Santana and Brittany loved her and were waiting just like she was. The Latina wouldn't say something that wasn't true. She cried so hard, her hands shook and her eyes were streaming. It was impossible to text Santana back.

_**Rachel? Please tell me you are not freaking out right now. B and I need you to be strong baby girl. We won't make it without you. Do not do anything crazy.**_

Rachel tried to respond, but couldn't get her fingers to cooperate.

_**Rachel?**_

30 seconds later…

_**Rachel Berry? **_

Another 30 seconds later…

_**Rachel Barbra Berry? Don't make me drive over there tonight. You will not like what happens when I get there.**_

Then the phone rang…

Rachel answered it sobbing and let her Latina girlfriend comfort her until she was able to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana woke up with the bright sunshine in her eyes. She groaned, cracked open one eye and saw she had only been asleep for two hours since hanging up with a distraught Rachel.

She could feel the tall blonde's head on her bare stomach, the fine hair tickling her. Reaching down she stroked her fingers gently through the long locks. Her whole heart and soul were tied up with these three women and had been since high school. It was going to be ok, it had to be ok. She felt the blonde stir beneath her and smiled. The best part of the day was seeing the radiant blonde wake up with a smile that was meant just for her.

"San?" Brittany said softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is Rae ok? That was Rae on the phone last night right?" She said, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Shit baby, I didn't mean to wake you up last night. I'm sorry. She was just sad. Rachel is fine honey; she isn't going anywhere ever again. She told me she swore to you she wouldn't ever leave again. You know Rachel, she isn't a liar. Short stack is just nervous by nature; she's a worrier and a control freak. Don't worry B. I told Rachel and I will tell you, everything is fine. We just have to be patient." She soothed the upset blonde, "Quinn is going to come around." She prayed silently to whoever was listening that was a true statement.

Brittany sat up and smiled ethereally, "Ok San. If you say it's going to be fine, I believe you. I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yeah B, I'd love some." She shook her head at the blind trust she received from Brittany and Rachel. She kept telling them it was all going to be ok, but she was just as worried as they were. She knew how stubborn Q was. The pressure was starting to get to Santana. It was eating at the natural confidence that had driven the Latina all her life. It pissed her off and made her want to hit things again.

She had sworn to herself that she would not pressure Quinn. This was completely her decision and the Latina and Brittany had vowed to stand by it. The only problem was Rachel herself. The tiny diva had wormed her way back into their hearts. She was a part of their happiness and she was not expendable.

Santana growled loudly out of sheer frustration and rubbed her hands briskly over her face, it was time to talk to Q. She'd had enough time to think. It was time to make a decision. One way or another it was time to make a decision and get on with all their lives. This living in limbo shit was for pussies and Santana Lopez was no pussy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Two hours later, Quinn walked into rehearsals. She was clearly in a great mood. Brittany looked over her drum set and met Santana's dark eyes. The Latina shrugged.

"What's up Q? You win the lottery or something?" Santana smirked at her.

Quinn ignored the comment, "I was up all night looking over those lyrics Rachel wrote." She was literally vibrating with excitement, "I wrote the music to go with the lyrics. I think it's good, really good." She shuffled through her music folder and handed over some sheet music to Santana.

Brittany looked at Quinn and smiled widely, "Are you going to sing it for us Q?"

"Absolutely B, I'm going to sing you guys our first number one hit." She looked at San who was perusing the papers, and said thoughtfully, "Can you call Rachel and see if she can come over?"

Santana was shocked, "Really? You'd be ok with her here for rehearsal?"

"It's her song too S, she needs to be here. I changed the bridge a little and I want her to see if she has a better idea. This song is good, really good. I mean it. It could be our ticket to the big time."

Santana nodded becoming all business, "Hey B, call Rachel and tell her to get her ass over here. Q put music to her lyrics and thinks we have our first huge hit song. We need her input."

Brittany grinned from ear to ear, "I'll go pick her up. I want to see the look on her face when I tell her." She jumped up and headed out while an amused Quinn and Santana smiled fondly.

Quinn said sadly, "She's really crazy about Rachel isn't she?"

The Latina looked up and shook her head, "She's in love with her. I'm in love with her and I know for a fact that you are in love with her. So what are you going to do about it?" She finished honestly, looking deep into green and gold eyes that were now flashing angrily.

"No pressure though right San? Totally my decision?" She snapped sarcastically.

Nearly black eyes locked with Quinn's hazel eyes, "Yes, your decision but you need to fucking make one. You have all of us hanging in some kind of limbo here. It's not fair to anyone involved. I gave you my word and I will keep it, no matter your decision. No matter how I feel about Rachel. You need to man up, grow a pair and make a damned decision so we can move on with our life one way or the other." She started to walk out of the room.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled out, "Wait."

Santana stopped and looked back at the girl she loved as much as Rachel and saw her vulnerability and pain. She turned and crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Quinn closed her eyes in pain and then opened them and started to talk, "So she sang to me, her big public apology, and another grand gesture. Big deal, what are we in high school? I get it, really I do. I know she meant it and she's sorry but what's changed really? We opened up to her and got vulnerable, made love to her, accepted her as one of us. Once again, when the going got tough, Rachel got going. She ran away to New York like a child. Life is not a fucking musical; you don't come back, sing a love song and the lovers run into each other's arms in slow motion and live happily ever after."

The Latina nodded, "I know Q, I'm scared of giving my heart to her and having her tear it to shreds again. I mean it is Berry we are talking about and she is a selfish person, it's who she is. But to be fair, in high school, she was a kid; a bullied, tormented and lonely kid, because of us and our clique. I understand why she ran and I can let it go. Besides she already fucking stole my heart back, it's no longer a matter of giving it to her again, she's got it." She laughed wryly, "And life will always be a musical to Rachel. That is never going to change Q. It's part of her damned infuriating charm. B has her innocence and this unwavering belief that people are good, Rachel lives this magical dream life in a movie musical bubble of hope and you have this big fucking heart that hurts for everyone. How am I supposed to not love and protect all of you? I'm the only fucking one with both feet on planet Earth."

Quinn had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Do you want to know what I'm waiting for?" She waited until Santana nodded for her to continue.

"I really need to know, to have it proven to me that she is different, that she has changed. That she doesn't just think about herself, that she doesn't just care about her own selfish needs. That she is capable of putting us first or at the very least equal to her own shining star! I haven't seen that yet, I don't know if we ever will from the girl." She was standing stock still, trying to contain her own volatile emotions. She was speaking in the cold, steely, controlled voice that told the Latina she was desperately trying to stay in control emotionally, "A relationship; one on one, is hard enough San, but the four of us? It's almost impossible as is and that's not counting a crazy Rachel." She finished sadly.

The brunette nodded, "I agreed not to pressure you and I won't but I want to say two things and I'll drop it. The first thing I want to say is I think she has changed. She realized the song was a mistake and she backed way off and gave you space. It's not like her, I was waiting for her to deluge you with charm and gifts and songs and attention. At the very least I was waiting for her to name a star after you or some stupid shit but she hasn't. In my opinion, she is putting you first and respecting your need for safe distance right now. The second thing I want to reiterate is our particular D/D arrangement. Rachel knows it's part of the deal. I think a good spanking or threat of one would keep the crazy to a minimum. Frankly, I'm surprised she's lasted this long without fucking up. Two months, keeping her ass out of trouble has to be a new Berry world record." She scoffed, "What I'm saying is, I think she is different or as different as Rachel Berry is ever going to be. Don't let fear keep you from all the good she has to offer. That's all I'm saying Q. The decision is still yours."

Santana walked away leaving a confused and sad Quinn Fabray standing alone with her fear and desperate feeling of aloneness.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The foursome had finished the song; music and lyrics. It was good, really good. They had been practicing with the full band and had included Brandi the keyboardist and Melanie the bass player on the song input. They had all worked together to write a few more songs that they could incorporate into a new set list. The band had a slightly different sound but not so radical they would lose their existing fan base. They had wanted to still capitalize on Quinn's enormous sexuality and popularity so most of the songs were geared towards Quinn.

The smaller brunette had written a song though just for Santana. It was bluesy and sexy and captured her essence. It was the perfect song for that deep, smoky, growly voice that was unique to Santana Lopez. She had surprised the trio with the song one night when it was just the four of them. With no fanfare or loud announcement, she sang it directly acapella from the sheet music. Rachel was shy and humble when she finished and went and sat back next to Brittany with her eyes downcast ready to hear their judgment. She was still new and a bit uncertain of her talent as a songwriter.

Brittany's blue orbs shone with adoration, Quinn was speechless and impressed. Santana looked at the diva and tried to hide the desire that had lit her body on fire hearing that song written specifically for her.

"You wrote that for me? You want me to sing that?" She said in a voice husky with lust and emotion.

Brittany looked over and smiled, she knew what Santana was feeling. Quinn smirked and looked away.

Rachel stuttered uneasily, "Only if you want to, I mean it was just an idea I had, a suggestion. I know I'm new to songwriting and as such my freshman efforts, especially without Quinn's beautiful musical melodies to combine with my alliterations, might be left wanting but it was something I couldn't get out of my head. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and your talents as well. I know Quinn is the lead singer and I'm not trying to rock the boat or anything. The last thing I want to be is Yoko or anything, causing dissension among the existing ranks. I mean all three of you are tremendously vocally skilled, especially after years of practice and of course my tutelage in New Directions but….."

Santana stood up and tried to cover the crack in her voice by coughing, "I need something to drink, dry throat, I'll be right back." She hurriedly left the room leaving a nearly devastated Rachel sitting on the couch.

Brittany laughed at the look of anguish on Rachel's face and she put her arm around the smaller girl and hugged her into her side, "She loved it silly, that's why she had to go into the kitchen. She didn't want you to see her cry."

Rachel quickly looked to Quinn for confirmation. The punk singer smirked at the diva and nodded her agreement, "It was a beautiful song Rach. It's perfect for San. We could add one or two more for her as well. Something along a Janis Joplin, Amy Winehouse, Bonnie Raitt, Joss Stone feel to it. I think it will assimilate well with our current new songs and new act. That is if this song wasn't a fluke and you think you can come up with some more bluesy rock tunes?" She challenged, knowing that would motivate the diva even more.

Brittany looked over the auburn locks of the diva and winked at Quinn, who just rolled her hazel eyes and shook her head fondly. Quinn started making song suggestions, getting right to business again but only to hide how deeply moved she was by Rachel's thoughtfulness towards their Latina girlfriend.

Soon the new and improved Unholy Trinity was ready to unveil to the public. They had continued to play small local bars and stages with the old set list until they found a larger venue that was suitable for the big reveal as Rachel called it.

The diva had made good on her promise to use her connections and had found a band willing to let them be their opening act at The House of Blues show. She had worked tirelessly to promote the gig. The diva had talked the band into cutting a CD with a mix of the new music to sell at their big show. Brittany designed new T-shirts with a new logo for the band. Santana practiced her bluesy riffs until her fingers bled and Quinn hadn't taken a drink in two months. Everyone was excited about the new songs. The rehearsals had an air of excitement around them. Word had spread around Akron and Cleveland that Unholy Trinity was going places and the local rock media even picked up on it. Quinn and Santana had been approached about interviews but they deferred to Rachel and she became unofficially known as the band manager and media representative. She had been on Broadway and that was a big deal. It made her a minor celebrity in Akron, Ohio. Things were coming together in a good way for the group.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The night before the gig, rehearsals went really well, everyone was relaxed and loose. After numerous play throughs, they found a set list order that worked for them. They were a no frills rock and roll band, so they didn't worry about pyrotechnics or flash, they let their talent speak for itself.

Brittany cracked everyone up when she asked Quinn is she was wearing her strap-on for tomorrow's show. Rachel very seriously insisted that she must, her groupies would expect it. She tried to stamp down the feelings of jealousy that arose from just thinking about those girls who would flock around her girlfriends' tomorrow evening. Rachel silently scolded herself to remain professional.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next night, the band was on the stage playing the intro to one of their popular opening songs, they were in the dark surrounded by pink smoke. The lasers were swirling dizzily around the stage and the audience was hushed in eager anticipation. Just then a blinding spotlight hit the stage revealing Quinn and the sold out crowd went wild. "Q,Q,Q,Q,Q,Q,Q,Q,Q!" They were screaming madly. Stomping their feet. The noise was deafening.

The new songs were well received. Santana received almost as much frenzy from the audience as Quinn did and Rachel was backstage feeling the high as if she had been on stage herself.

She had cold water and towels for everyone as they walked off the stage looking jubilant. They could feel it; they were a success tonight, a big one.

Rachel led them into the cramped dressing room reserved for the opening act and was congratulating everyone. She was almost as excited as she had been when her off Broadway play had opened, almost. Looking around, she noticed in the excitement Quinn had not made it to the dressing room. Worried that she had been waylaid by some groupies who had made it backstage, she went looking for her.

She made eye contact with Dougie, the big gentle ex-biker who was in love with all the girls and guarded them from overzealous fans. He nodded and made his way over to her, wading through the excited band members who were hugging and clapping each other on the back.

Dougie was at least two feet taller than Rachel and he scoured the hallway looking for the missing singer.

Unfortunately Rachel saw her first; she was over by the men's room door talking to Jesse St. James. Actually, if the tiny diva had stopped and taken a moment to notice the singer's demeanor, she would have noticed Quinn giving the man a piece of her mind.

All Rachel saw was the sleazy would be manager and promoter near her Quinn. She remembered the night he gave her heroin. It brought back the pain and memories of Santana describing how they had nearly lost Quinn previously to drugs and despair. Gone were Brittany's and Santana's warnings about fighting, gone was her composure and completely gone was her patience.

Dougie looked down curiously when he heard a sound like a bear growling coming from the slight brunette. He was taken by surprise when she quickly launched herself down the hallway like a missile. He was kind of shocked by how fast she was and it dazed him before he could take off after her.

She was at a full run when she broadsided Jesse St. James with a hit that would have made many a quarterback cringe. Quinn was shocked past words as Rachel was yelling and pummeling the loser. Not wanting Quinn in danger, Dougie grabbed her and turned his back to the fight, moving the singer out of what he perceived to be the line of fire.

Finally coming to her senses Quinn yelled, "Not me Dougie, get Rachel. Grab her before that asshole hurts her." She said frantically.

In the midst of all the noise and confusion, the rest of the band made its way into the hallway and was astounded to see diminutive Rachel Berry kicking the snot out of Jesse St. James. Because of the crowd that had gathered and the cheering onlookers, Dougie, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all pushed away from Rachel.

Rachel and Jesse had regained their feet and she was throwing roundhouse punches at his head and face as Jesse was hunched over trying to block the blows. The air was blue with the words coming out of Rachel's sweet mouth and the Unholy Trinity was shocked at this version of Rachel they had never seen before.

Having seen enough, Santana angrily forced her way through the crowd. She grabbed the fist swinging diva by the waist and dragged her into the empty men's room. Brittany and Quinn quickly joined them as Dougie stood guard outside the door giving them privacy.

Rachel was heaving, trying to catch her breath. Tears of rage were pouring down her cheeks. She was quaking with emotion and adrenaline.

Santana was furious, "Are you out of your fucking mind? He is twice your size; he could have really hurt you." She yelled loudly, startling the tiny brunette.

Brittany grabbed some paper towels and wet them with cold water and tsked as she gently cleaned Rachel's knuckles noticing how swollen and bruised they were going to be very soon.

"I can't believe you didn't remember what I told you would happen if you punched Jesse. We talked about this Rachel. You are in so much trouble." Brittany softly scolded the emotional diva.

"He was going to hurt Quinn. I mean he did before, I couldn't let him hurt Quinn again." Rachel said sorrowfully, "If I'm in trouble for that then I gladly accept whatever punishment I have coming to me. You can paddle me every day for a week and I still would do the same thing. It isn't about me. No way was I going to let that drug pushing loser anywhere near our girl."

The Latina angrily stared down the diva, "Once again your flair for the dramatics has written a check your ass can't cash. I don't think we need to paddle you for a week but you are in huge trouble Rachel Barbra Berry. B and I both warned you about what would happen if you got into it with Jesse." She sighed and tried to harness her anger and worry, "Now I have to try to explain why our band and media manager just kicked the shit out of Jesse St. Douchebag in public." She turned and glared at Q and then back at Rachel, "Madre de Dios, can't we just have one gig where someone doesn't lose their fucking mind and need to be spanked afterwards?" She shouted waving her arms around the air.

Quinn and Rachel both looked crestfallen as they watched her storm angrily out of the room.

Brittany engulfed Rachel in her arms, "You can't scare us like that. We can't lose you Rachel. San is right, Jesse is a sleazebag, and he could have hurt you." She looked over Rachel's head at a crestfallen Quinn, "You either Q, why were you talking to Jesse anyway?"

"I'm sorry B, he grabbed me and dragged me over to the men's room to make me some half assed offer. I was telling him off and threatening him with a restraining order when Mighty Mouse made her appearance."

Brittany giggled cutely, "I shouldn't be laughing, I'm still angry with you Rachel, but Mighty Mouse is a good nickname for you." She kissed Rachel on the top of her head, "I have to go find San and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." She walked to the door and then looked back sternly at Rachel, "I am very disappointed in you Rachel. You are in very big trouble." She uncharacteristically narrowed her eyes at the diva. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach and a jolt of something hit her at her core. She didn't understand how she could feel something almost like anticipation at being threatened by a spanking.

Quinn stood there silently for almost a full three minutes, which felt like a lifetime and a half to Rachel. Finally the singer walked over and took the diva in her arms, "Thank you for protecting me." She whispered in her ear, causing the brunette to break out in goose bumps. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and nestled her head into her chest. It felt like home. It was the most intimate and unguarded they had been with each other since high school.

"Did you mean what you said, that it wasn't about you? You called me your girl, did you mean it Rachel?" Quinn continued in a soft comforting tone of voice, anxious for an answer.

Warm, shining pools of melted chocolate stared up into Quinn's eyes, so full of emotion, the punk singer felt her heart crack open and some of her fear and anger escaped, "Oh Quinn I've loved you nearly all my life and Santana and Brittany since high school. It's all about you. I trust that you wouldn't do drugs tonight or get drunk or go with Jesse. I believe in you sweetheart. I was just appalled that he like he had the right to talk to you at all after last time. I don't care about what happens to me. I would kill anyone that threatened any of my girls." She sobbed breathlessly.

Quinn leaned down slowly and carefully placed her soft pink lips on the diva's, kissing her delicately, almost reverently. Rachel stood up on her toes to kiss Quinn back. She closed her eyes and saw fireworks play behind her eyelids and yearned for a deeper connection. Pushing her body closer against Quinn's, she deliberately bit the singer's lower lip.

The punk singer growled and returned the kiss with fervor and passion. She could taste the salty tears on Rachel's lips and suddenly she wanted to taste all of her again. It had been so long.

The diva opened her mouth without prodding and attacked Quinn's eager tongue. They tasted each other as they hungrily devoured each other's mouths. Someone moaned; Rachel didn't know if it was her or Quinn but it made her legs go weak at the knees. The only sounds in the room were the moans and pants as the women showed each other the love they felt for each other.

They were startled by a hand slapping the wall and they broke apart breathlessly. They saw an amused Santana leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "Not the most sanitary of places to make out, but who am I to judge." She shrugged, "The only problem is we have a few drunks out there who need to piss and Dougie can't hold them back anymore. So can you too keep your clothes on, we have a second act to play?"

Quinn and Rachel blushed mightily as Brittany winked at them both and followed a smug Santana out of the men's room.

Rachel turned to Quinn, "Can you ever forgive me for hurting you? I'll try never to do it again. I'm your friend first but I will love all of you until the day I die." She said sincerely.

"I already have Rachel. I already have. I want to spend the rest of my life with all of you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Big brown eyes looked shocked, "Whatever for?"

"For almost giving up one of the loves of my life out of fear." She said tearfully.

Rachel smiled gently and patted her forearm, "I already have Quinn, I already have."

Quinn smiled angelically as she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the nose cutely, "Welcome home princess, welcome home."

Rachel placed her small delicate hand in Quinn's warm one as they started to follow the other girl's. The diva stopped suddenly at the door.

"What is it Rach?" Quinn said lightly.

"You don't really think San was serious do you? I mean she wouldn't really spank me for protecting you would she?" She questioned apprehensively. Her anxiety levels increasing seeing the amused Fabray eyebrow snake its way halfway to her hairline.

"Brittany warned you about hitting Jesse?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"And Santana told you the rules that include no fighting?"

Rachel grimaced and nodded again.

"She told you the consequences of breaking the rules?" Quinn said firmly.

"Oh boy, I'm really going to get it aren't I?" Rachel squeaked.

Quinn chuckled in amusement, "Oh yeah, you are definitely gonna get it princess. Don't worry, you'll survive." She half dragged the reluctant brunette out of the safety of the men's room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued…. Thanks for reading…. Let me know what you think of the big reunion…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ~ I do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11 Finally Home Again **

The band finished the opening act, and they were amazing. They stuck around for the headliners as well. There was supposed to be a party for the bands afterward the show. Rachel had been the one that organized the whole thing. It was supposed to be a celebration of the "new and improved" Unholy Trinity. Rachel and the other girls had worked so hard to make this night a success. Now, in one stupid act of anger, the diva had ruined everyone's evening, and cast a pall over their hard-earned triumph.

She was just sick with guilt. As her new girlfriends were talking to some local reporters from The Scene magazine, Rachel was berating herself. Why did she always ruin everything for the women she loved? Now, instead of it being a night of exultation, it would be forever remembered as the night Rachel Berry got her first spanking. Her face burned hot with shame. It was extremely humiliating, but she couldn't really argue the point, she had been warned more than once. Still, it was worth it to see that coward Jesse St. James cowering before her. It was almost worth what was going to come later. Rachel felt an anxious tug, low in her belly. She had to stop thinking about this or she was going to have a breakdown.

Brandi, the keyboardist with the band, came and stood by Rachel. She was watching Quinn talk to a reporter. The spiky, pink hair was in complete disarray. The tiny diva noticed her girlfriend had a nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair when feeling stressed. She watched enviously as the singer tossed her head back and laughed freely at something the reporter said. Quinn always made everything look so easy. Rachel was sure no one but a very few intimate friends knew how much Quinn hated this part of the music scene. She didn't like doing publicity, or these kinds of marketing parties. Not that anyone would ever be able to tell by the way she acted.

Brandi nudged Rachel, "Q's amazing, isn't she?"

The brunette was pulled from her musing, "She always has been," she smiled tenderly at the beautiful girl holding court.

"What you've done for the band, Rae has been nothing short of amazing. I just wanted to say thank you. The new songs, the publicity, the interviews, this party…." She looked around the room in awe, "It was your Broadway connections and fame that got us this gig tonight," The girl stopped talking when she realized she was babbling.

Rachel laughed a sweet, tinkling laugh that sounded like wind chimes in a soft breeze, "You guys are amazingly talented. It's easy to promote a winner. Besides, I really have loved San, Britt, and Quinn for a really long time. I would do anything for them, and of course by extension you and Mel," She turned warm chocolate eyes to the keyboardist and saw understanding and acceptance.

"I know you do Rae, they love you too;" Brandi said seriously, "Don't sell yourself short. I've never seen Q this healthy. I think it has a lot to do with you."

Rachel swallowed a surge of panic, thinking of her upcoming punishment, "I'm sure whatever my role was in her recovery, it was quite small. Santana can be quite daunting."

Brandi laughed out loud, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it," She waved at someone she knew across the room, "I just wanted to say thanks, so lighten up and have some fun. Talk to you later, Rae," She placed a drink in Rachel's hand and went over to say hello to someone.

Rachel stared at the drink in her hand. She never had been much of a drinker. Her nerves were definitely getting the best of her, so she tossed the drink back in one quick movement. Maybe it would help her relax. She had nervous butterflies the size of eagles. She gagged at the taste, and winced as it burned all the way down. How people found drinking an enjoyable pastime, she had no idea.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

While Rachel was trying to drink her way out of her fear and panic, the other three were really enjoying themselves. They had spent a decade performing in dives, and singing over loud drunks. They had a faithful following, but never really had much hope of moving further than Ohio. Tonight was different, it was special.

The songs were well received, the band was playing tight, and they were all on cloud nine. They had been so busy with interviews and pictures, they had lost track of Rachel. They had been praising her addition to the group, but thought she was off doing her own promotion for the band. None of them had realized how guilty Rachel felt, or that she was certain she had ruined the night for them.

While every single one of them was serious about the rules of their relationship, they couldn't help but smile fondly and chuckle at the thought of tiny Rachel kicking Jesse's ass. It was kind of amusing.

Santana was especially tickled about Jesse's humiliation at the hands of the tiny diva, but was less than amused at Rachel's reckless endangerment of her own safety. She could have been seriously hurt. Jesse had no moral qualms about hitting a girl. She didn't like spanking any of her girlfriends, but it was clear that the little starlet was going to be a handful. The Latina felt it was imperative to make a good first impression with Rachel. It might save them all considerable trouble in the future if she got a good dose of Santana's hard hand right off the bat.

The beautiful brunette rolled her eyes and smirked, it was hard to believe knowing Rachel Berry, that this would be her first ever spanking. The girl's fathers had to be saints or something.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn walked over to Brittany who was slumped slightly on a couch in the corner, "Hey B, you look exhausted."

The adorable blonde drummer gave a jaw-cracking yawn, "I am so tired, I could sleep for a week," She yawned again, lying her head on Quinn's shoulder, when the singer sat down next to her, "Have you seen Rae? She's so tiny; I hope we didn't lose her."

It suddenly occurred to Quinn, she hadn't seen Rachel in hours, "No, B. I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's with San?"

Both girls sat us suddenly, seeing Santana walking towards them, "Hey bitches. What a night, huh?" she noticed the funny look on their faces, "What's up with you two? You look like your puppy died."

Brittany's big blue eyes scanned the room, "Nope, it didn't die we just lost it," She said vaguely.

Quinn smirked at the lost look on Santana's face, "We're looking for Rach, and we haven't seen her in a while. Have you seen her?"

Suddenly, the Latina realized she hadn't seen the diminutive girl in quite some time and felt instantly guilty, "No, I haven't seen her either. The party is breaking up anyway; she has to be close by. Let's just split up and find her. She did so much planning and schmoozing, she might just be sleeping somewhere."

"I doubt it, San. Rae lives for this kind of stuff," Big blue eyes looked at her girlfriend, worry clear in them.

Quinn hugged the tall blonde comfortingly, "Let's not worry until we have a reason. I'm sure she's fine, B."

Santana chuckled softly, "Come on B, not even Berry can get in major trouble twice in one day," Coffee eyes, met worried hazel over Brittany's blonde head, "Let's split up, text when you find her."

She kissed both girls softly and went in search of the missing diva.

Fifteen minutes later, a confused trio met back in the lounge. Brittany was close to tears, "I've looked everywhere. No one remembers seeing her in hours. Did either or you find her?"

Quinn was feeling frantic, "I've tried her phone, it just keeps going to voicemail. This is really not like her at all. I'm officially worried."

Santana was chewing her lip, "Dougie should be down with the loaded equipment. I'm going to go down and see if he's seen her. If not, maybe we should think about calling the police."

Brittany started to sob, "She left us again, she didn't want a spanking and she left us."

Quinn felt her stomach lurch at the thought of being abandoned again, "She wouldn't do that, B," She put a comforting arm around the blonde and kissed her temple softly, "there has to be a reasonable explanation."

"Reasonable?" Santana snorted, "We are talking about Berry here. But I agree, there will be an explanation, B. It will be some of Berry's insane troll logic, but it will be an explanation."

They all went to talk to Dougie.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rushing into the equipment room, they were met with an agitated gentle giant, Dougie, "Jesus you guys, where have you been?"

Santana frowned, "What do you mean, Dougie?"

"I tried calling you like 30 times, Santana," He pulled his phone out as if to offer proof.

The two blondes turned and looked at Santana.

"Rachel's gone crazy…" Dougie interjected.

All three girls started talking at once, "Berry?" "Where is Rae?" "Is she ok, what do you mean crazy?"

"I caught her trying to leave an hour ago. She was totally wasted, and crying. She kept saying she ruined everything, and was going out to buy stuff to make I'm sorry cookies and buy roses for everyone. Whatever the heck I'm sorry cookies are," he finished using air quotes.

Santana went from worried to pissed in ten seconds flat, "Leave how? As in she got behind the wheel of a car, drunk?" She hissed angrily. She turned to Q and Britt, "I take it back, only Berry could get that tiny, cute ass in major trouble twice in less than 8 hours."

Brittany put a calming hand on the Latina, "Dougie, please tell me you didn't let her leave like that?"

"No, of course not. I turned the car off, took the keys, and carried her back in the building. She was having a fit. I've never seen her like that." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, handing them to Brittany.

The tall blonde quickly kissed his cheek gratefully, causing him to blush furiously. He loved all the girls, but Brittany was special.

Quinn's look of concern grew hard as she narrowed her eyes, "I wish we could say the same thing, Dougie. We've seen her little diva fits too many times. You're sure she was drunk? Rachel hates alcohol, ever since…."

Brittany flushed bright red, "We don't need to talk about that anymore," She finished, completely mortified by the memory of throwing up all over Rachel during a performance in High School.

Dougie just shook his head, "Believe me, I know drunk. She was wasted."

"Where is our pint-sized troublemaker?" Santana asked grimly.

"She finally cried herself to sleep on those big speakers over there," He pointed towards the back door.

"Why didn't you call me, Dougie?" Santana was furious, and everyone knew to avoid the Latina when she was in a mood.

"I did, like thirty times. You never answered, and I didn't trust her not to drive if I went to find you." He answered aggrieved. For a very tiny woman, Rachel Berry had totally worn him out.

"What?!" She patted down her pockets, "Oh shit, I must have left my phone in the car."

Quinn walked over to the sleeping Rachel. She was sprawled in an awkward position, over the large black speakers. Dougie's leather coat was draped over her. Her mouth was hanging open, she had drool on her cheek, her hair was a mess, and she was snoring in a rather unladylike fashion. If all three women weren't totally pissed off, they might have actually laughed at the sight.

Brittany pulled out her cellphone, and snapped a picture, "I want her to see how she looks, when she wakes up sick tomorrow," She said tightly, "What do you think she meant by she ruined everything for us?"

"I have no idea, let's just go home. We'll find out everything in the morning," Quinn answered tiredly.

"I got her," Brittany handed Dougie his coat, and picked up the sleeping diva bridal style. Quinn and Santana just watched, impressed, "Well, someone get the car door open please. I know she looks tiny but she's about 100 pounds of dead weight right now."

Quinn jumped to attention, "Sorry, B."

Santana opened the backseat door, as Brittany stood the diva up next to the car. She carefully got in the back seat, and Quinn placed the unconscious drunken girl in on top of her.

The sober Latina got behind the wheel of the car, and slammed it angrily. Quinn followed suit, in the passenger side of the car. She looked at the simmering Latina, "I cannot believe that Rachel Barbra Berry is passed-out drunk, and she tried to drive like that. What is going on in that beautiful little head of hers?"

"I have no idea, Q. But I do know exactly what's going to happen to that beautiful little backside tomorrow."

Brittany looked down at that slumbering girl, and gently pulled her hair off her face as she tucked an errant lock behind an ear, "Oh Rae, you are really in trouble now," She leaned over and placed a sweet, soft kiss to her newest girlfriend's forehead. She smiled angelically at the girl in her lap, "Welcome home, Rae-Rae. It's never boring when you're around."

The two in front actually grinned a little at that, despite their anger.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel woke up in blind panic. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. Sitting up too quickly, the room started spinning and her stomach lurched. She shot out of bed, and grabbed the wastebasket next to the bed. Retching violently, she felt cool hands pull her hair back and hold it with one hand, while a cool palm was placed on her forehead to hold her gently. She was too sick to care who she was humiliating herself in front of.

It was only the soft whispering of the sweet blonde that made her aware it was Brittany who was holding her so lovingly.

"It's ok, baby girl. Let it all come out," The blonde crooned soothingly.

When the singer felt that everything except her stomach lining was in that wastebasket, she sat back on her heels exhausted, "Oh dear God, I think I'm dying," She croaked.

"It just feels that way, you only wish you would die," Brittany stood up and helped the tiny girl to her feet, "Let's get you to the bathroom. You can wash your face, and rinse your mouth out."

Brittany sat Rachel down on the closed toilet seat lid, and handed her a bottle of water and two aspirins, "Take this, Rae."

"I can't Britt, I really don't even think I can keep water down right now." She moaned piteously.

"I'm sorry, baby girl but that wasn't a request. You have been throwing up all night. If you don't drink some water, you are going to get dehydrated," The tall girl finished sternly.

Rachel took the water bottle and palmed the aspirin. She leaned forward, and put her head in her lap, "Oh for the love of all things holy, please let me die," the brunette finished dramatically.

The tall blonde wanted to hug and comfort her girlfriend, but she couldn't coddle her right now. She had broken some very big rules. Brittany leaned back against the sink, and crossed her arms sternly across her chest. Mostly it was to keep them from reaching out and holding a very sick little diva.

"What do you remember about last night, Rachel?"

The little brunette looked up questioningly at the tone and the use of her full name, instead of the nickname Britt always used. She held her banging head steadily, between both hands as she tried to recall the fuzzy events of last night, "You guys were amazing, I was so proud of all of you," she felt herself getting choked up as her guilt washed over he like a tidal wave. Her big brown eyes, swimming with tears looked up quickly at confused, crystal, blue eyes.

"What, Rae? Why are you so sad? Last night was amazing because of all of us, including you."

"I ruined everything, just like I always do. Instead of last night being your big triumph, I hit Jesse and was going to get punished. I just brought everyone down, made everybody angry and upset," she started sobbing despite her best efforts.

"Not how it works, baby girl."

Brittany and Rachel started, and swung their heads towards the bathroom door. Quinn and Santana were standing there looking disheveled and exhausted.

The diva swallowed heavily, seeing the disappointment in their faces, "What do you mean, that's not how it works?" she whispered painfully.

The Latina stared at the clearly ill girl, then sighed and softened her approach, "If you think you can avoid puking for a few minutes, let's go out and sit on the couch. I think we all need to talk."

Brittany helped Rachel up, and they all went into the living room.

Rachel started apologizing immediately, but Santana held her hand up to stop her.

"Rachel, listen," Santana began, "I want to apologize to you first," She ignored the three sets of eyes that swiveled to her in surprise, "I forgot not only that you are a total newbie to this type of domestic discipline relationship, but that you are the same incredible, loving, generous, kind, erratic, insane, over-the-top, dramatic lunatic you were in high school. The one who sent Sunshine to the crack house, the one who wanted to help her best friend, so she stuffed the ballet box and got suspended," the Latina laughed ruefully, "You are incredibly lucky we weren't all girlfriends back then, Rachel Barbra Berry, because without hesitation I would have tanned your bottom on a few occasions," She leaned over an inch from the diva's nose, glaring at her sternly, "Now you need to listen to me, and listen to me good."

Brittany was sitting next to Rachel; she put an arm around her tightly. Quinn got up and came over to the couch. She also sat on the other side of Rachel, and embraced her. The diva's chin quivered, as her big, watery, doe-eyes looked up at Santana adoringly, "I'm listening, Santana."

"Good! We love you, Rachel. This is a new relationship for all of us, and we are all scared. Hell, the world is a difficult enough place to live in if you're gay. If you're gay, and you're polyamorous? Let alone in the public eye like we are? It's insane, and it's going to be difficult," She leaned over and cupped the diva's face, "Fuck, it's probably going to be impossible, but make no mistake; you are worth it, Quinn is worth it, Brittany is worth it. I would die, fighting for all of you. I know each and every one of you feels the same about me."

She took a second to look solemnly into the eyes of her girlfriends. She swallowed back emotion at the love she saw in them. Santana stood up, and gathered her emotions, "So, I am sorry Rachel for not holding your hand through the beginning of this new relationship. I know now, you had to be terrified. I should have been looking out for you yesterday, instead of just myself."

Quinn spoke up, "San, we were all caught up yesterday,"

"Yes, we were, but we're a foursome now. We can't afford to just look out for ourselves anymore. Now, as far as how it works; Rachel, you didn't ruin anything yesterday. You broke a rule by punching out Jesse, as sweet as that was to witness."

Brittany laughed, and then quickly got quiet when Rachel glared at her.

"In this family, this relationship, if you mess up you get punished and it's over, clean slate. I'm pretty sure I can speak for Q and B when I say the only thing surprising about yesterday, was that it took you that long to screw up," she smiled her cocky grin when Brittany yelled out, "Truth!"

Quinn jumped in, "She's right, Rach. Big deal, you messed up. You can't go all drama queen everytime that happens, sweetie. All you accomplished last night was to make yourself a very sick little girl, who is still getting a spanking."

Brittany nodded sweetly, and took Rachel's hand, "The first time I got a spanking, I was really scared. It is just such a big relief when it's over, and you've been forgiven. Did you really think it would make us stop loving you Rae-Rae? You can't be that insecure honey, and you really need to keep a lid on the crazy. I mean, you're you, and we all expect some crazy, but yesterday was no big deal."

Rachel had tears running down her cheeks as she whispered, "You still want me? After all the trouble I caused yesterday?"

Quinn nearly cried herself, knowing it was in part her cruelty and the cruelty of the others that caused the diva's raging insecurity, "Did you fight for all those months to get me back, us back, just to give up at the first sign of trouble?"

"I wasn't giving up," She whispered, "I was ashamed of my horrible and inappropriate behavior with Jesse. I just snapped seeing him with Quinn. I know that violence is never the answer, and I answered the call of my baser instincts…"

All of a sudden Santana, Quinn, and Brittany started to laugh, softly at first, then big, loud laughs.

"I'm sorry cookies were going to fix all that?" Quinn asked unable to stop laughing.

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes, "God, Rachel, you are incredible. No one is leaving anyone, we just became girlfriends yesterday, could we at least be drama free for just a little while?"

Rachel at last saw some of the humor, and tried to smile, "I overreacted again, huh?"

Brittany giggled, "Yeah Rae-Rae, just a little."

Quinn stopped laughing, "Getting behind the wheel of a car when you've been drinking is very serious Rachel. If Dougie hadn't stopped you, you could have been killed, or killed someone else. That is a spanking offense on its own."

The diva said sadly, "I know, San and Britt have been over all the rules. I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly about things."

Santana stood up again, standing in front of Rachel, "I know it's your first spanking, and this is all new to you, but Q, B, and I were talking and we've decided on a punishment for you. Do you have any questions about the other things we talked about?"

"No, I'm ready to hear the sentence," Rachel said somberly causing Brittany to giggle again.

"We aren't going to hang you, Rae-Rae."

Santana waved to Brittany, "You want to start, babe?"

"Ok, I want you to sit down and write out lines, 500 times, I will always go to my girlfriends when I am scared, and I will stop running away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Britt. I will do that," Rachel looked down at her hands sadly.

Quinn spoke up, "We haven't really talked about it, but San and I are going to go to the hotel and get your stuff this afternoon, and move you in here with us. I'm giving up my other place, and moving her too," She looked around, "we might need a bigger place. Are you ok with that, Rach?"

"I was hoping you guy still wanted me to move in here," She said softly.

Loving hazel eyes bore into the milk chocolate eyes of her new girlfriend, "For attacking Jesse, even though you were warned a few times, you will get a hand spanking as soon as we're done talking."

Rachel swallowed hard.

Santana spoke, "For drinking and getting behind the wheel of a car, you get a second spanking tomorrow before bed. Since you are still new at this, I will mostly use my hand, but you are going to get to feel the paddle as well. This was no joke, and none of us take it lightly. Drinking and driving will not only get you spanked but usually with a paddle, strap, or belt as well. Is that clear, Rachel Barbra?"

She nodded sadly.

"When you are in trouble, you will always give us an answer out loud. Now, is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand my punishments and why I deserve them. Who is going to spank me today?"

Brittany looked at Rachel, "I warned you about Jesse, so I will be spanking you today, Rae. First, I need you to shower, and get in some comfortable clothes that don't smell like puke. Then you need to come back out here, and stand in that corner for a half an hour. Q and S will go get your stuff, and after we are done with the spanking, you will go to bed and take a nice long nap."

"Yes, ma'am."

Quinn winked at a visibly upset Brittany, and nodded firmly, letting her know she was doing fine.

The blonde was trying to stay firm, "You look just awful, Rae. Do you think you can keep down some toast or anything?"

"No, maybe after I nap this afternoon I can eat something. I just really want to get this over with, please?"

Santana and Quinn stood up quickly, and pulled Rachel into a loving embrace.

The kissed her sweetly as Santana spoke, "Be a good girl for B. I love you and I'll be back soon."

Quinn hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you for staying and talking your punishments, baby. I'll check on you when I get back this afternoon."

Rachel teared up at the love and support she was being shown. How did she ever believe they would abandon her or not forgive her. She had only made things worse for herself and her girlfriends.

Brittany rubbed a hand up and down her back, sweetly, "Rachel, go get in the shower and then get back out here and get in the corner. As soon as you do, you spend ½ an hour thinking, then we get to the spanking. So go on, now," She pointed a stern hand towards the bathroom.

The brunette put her head down, and quickly walked to the bathroom, stopping at the doorway to look back at the three girls, "I love you all so much."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "We love you too, but get your little butt in the shower, before you get yourself in even more trouble," She stared when Rachel didn't move, "1…. 2…..don't make me say 3." She bit her lip to stop from laughing when Rachel's big brown eyes got wide and she practically turned tail and ran for the shower.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We are going to need to stay on top of that diva at all times, she just eats, breaths, and lives trouble."

Brittany kissed Q and S, "I'm just glad she's back. She'll settle down, you know Rae. Now go and get my two girlfriends moved in here so we can finally be a family. I've been waiting for ten years for this," her blue eyes filled with tears, "I want us all under one roof, I can't wait any longer."

Quinn pulled the taller blonde into her arms, and kissed her passionately, "We all want this baby, and it's going to work. We are all going to work so hard, because we all want this, don't we San?"

San came into the embrace, tears in her eyes, "Q's right baby, we all want the same thing. Are you sure you want to do this with Rachel? Q or I can do it."

Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, as she shook her head vigorously, "No, I warned her three times what would happen if she messed with Jesse St. James. I can do this."

Quinn took Santana's hand, "Alright then. We're going to go get my things, and Rach's things. Tonight we have dinner and a movie, just like a normal family."

All three smiled widely at each other, it was finally real, they were finally all back together after ten years.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel stood anxiously in the corner. Trying to ignore the tug in her lower belly, she breathed a shuddering breath. She tried not to squirm, as she had been warned twice by Brittany to stand still. It seemed like an hour already to her. Shifting her feet, she turned around slowly, coming face to face with an angry Brittany.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, can you really not listen for even 30 minutes, and stand still?" She quickly turned the girl to her side, and delivered three crisp, hard swats to the back of her ass. Rachel squealed in surprise.

"Now, we are going to do this again. You have thirty minutes in this corner, starting now. Stop acting like a baby, and get your nose in that corner or you won't like the consequences." She spun Rachel back into the corner giving her a warning swat on her butt in warning.

Rachel stood at attention, desperately wanting to rub the stinging out of her backside. She was determined to make Brittany proud of her right now.

The blonde was actually surprised Rachel lasted for a full half hour. She was sitting on the couch watching her girlfriend carefully. The blonde knew exactly how Rachel was feeling. The anxiety, the tug in your belly, the shot of adrenaline that raced from your toes to your chest, the short nervous breaths, since breathing fully was impossible. She had made mistakes; she had been over Santana's lap and in the corner herself. She smiled proudly at the little diva trying so hard to be good.

She wiped the smile off her lips, it was time.

"Rachel, can you come here please and stand in front of me?"

The brunette jumped out of the corner, and nearly raced to Brittany's side.

"So you know why you are being punished, do you have any questions?"

"I, I well, it's really, so I just…." She looked up at Brittany beseechingly, too embarrassed to continue.

"Honey," she reached out and took Rachel's hand, "I know you've never been spanked by your dads. I know it's embarrassing, but this is how we work. We've all been spanked, all of us. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just don't know what to expect," Rachel finally admitted.

"Are you worried about what happened that time between Q and San? It has never happened like that before and we all explained why it did. That will never happen again. I would leave Santana first before it would happen again, I told her that and she knows it."

"That's not it; I trust you, Q, and San. I just don't really know what to expect, I'm afraid of embarrassing myself by acting like a baby or something."

Brittany laughed, then choked it into a cough, "Honey, this is a punishment spanking. It's going to hurt, you are going to wiggle around, cry and beg us to stop. That's how it works. Then you are forgiven completely, until the next time you mess up which knowing you will be in a few days."

Rachel scowled at her, "You don't have to mock me."

"I'm not sweetie, honest. The first time I got spanked for lying was awful. I cried so hard, and I wiggled around and begged San to stop. I put my hands back, I was so humiliated. Then it was all over, and I didn't feel guilty anymore about the lying. Santana held me, and comforted me and loved me even more. She was even proud of me she said, and I believed her. I haven't lied since though, I'll tell you that." She smiled lovingly.

Rachel started to understand, she nodded at Brittany, "Ok, I understand."

"Alright, let's just get this over with so we can move on to better stuff in our relationship."

The diva looked at her girlfriend and nodded calmly, she was ready to move on to better stuff. It sounded good to her.

"I need you to lie over my lap please," She patted her legs with both hands.

Rachel looked like a deer in the headlights, "I'm not sure I can do that, my feet don't seem to want to move."

Brittany huffed out, took the littler woman's arm and guided her over her lap, "This is called a warm-up. You'll figure out why in about five minute's time." She raised her right arm and brought it down sharply on the shapely little backside of the diva's bottom. And about a minute later, Rachel was whimpering and wiggling. She definitely was getting the gist of the term warm-up, or she would be if she could think straight. It wasn't exactly hurting, but it was starting to burn like crazy.

The blonde stopped for a minute, and allowed Rachel to breathe. She hooked her fingers in Rachel's sweatpants, and pulled them down to her knees. She reached up and grabbed the panties, and pulled them down as well. Rachel started to cry softly. She didn't want a bare bottom spanking, but knew better than to argue with anything being asked of her right now.

Brittany took a deep breath, then brought her hand down hard. She alternated between her right and left cheek bottoms. She knew this was Rachel's first spanking, and she didn't want to go overboard, but she wanted to make an impression. She was spanking Rachel's backside hard and fast.

The tall, leggy blonde tightened her grip around Rachel's waist. The diva started crying, and kicking her long, fit legs, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit Jesse. Please, it hurts."

Brittany knew she was reaching her limit. She lifted her leg to get access to Rachel's tender sit spots. She gave her two hard spanks, to each side and two to each thigh. They were the hardest she had used all night.

Rachel twisted and turned, sobbing and apologizing. Brittany felt the lump well in her throat, and the tears blind her as they filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry. Ow, I am so sorry, ow, ow, ow," she cried with each firm spank, kicking and wiggling and squirming.

"Do you understand the rule about fighting?" Brittany asked loudly over Rachel's cries.

"Yes, I swear I won't fight anymore."

Brittany brought her hand down right in the middle of Rachel's backside. Rachel cried and hung limply over her girlfriend's lap. Brittany knew that the diva was done. She reached down, and slipped her panties and yoga pants back up over Rachel's warm and cherry red backside. Brittany knew from her handiwork the girl would feel it for the rest of the day. That was enough for now.

She helped Rachel up, and cradled her against her chest. Rocking softly, side to side and crooning to her penitent girlfriend.

Rachel was sobbing out her grief and pain. She was clutching the front of Brittany's shirt like a little girl and hiccupping. The tall blonde didn't think she'd ever heard anything more adorable. She couldn't stand hearing Rachel cry anymore. She reached down and scooped her up like she did last night, and carried her easily to Quinn's bed.

She pulled back the covers with one hand, and lowered her girlfriend into the bed gently. Rachel hissed when her bottom made contact with the cool sheets, can quickly rolled onto her stomach, "don't leave me," she begged Brittany.

"Oh baby," she whispered, "I wasn't going anywhere. Can I share a secret with you?"

Rachel grabbed Brittany's shirt when she scooted into the bed next to her. She had her hands all bunched in her shirt, and her head in B's soft lap before she knew it. She nodded her head yes in answer to Brittany's request.

"The relief in knowing you've been forgiven after a spanking feels really good, letting go of the guilt you've held on to knowing you were wrong but you've been punished for it. The part that I think is best is when you can just cry, and be cuddled and just know that you are loved. That's why this d/d stuff works for me," She scooted back up against the headboard, and let Rachel lay half across her lap. She stroked her long fingers through thick black hair and crooned softly, "Just let me love you and forgive you baby, please?"

Rachel fell asleep feeling loved and forgiven for everything that had happened in the last ten years. It was an incredible feeling, she had never felt before. Brittany was right; being loved and forgiven was amazing.

An hour later, Rachel was still asleep with her head on Brittany's lap. The blonde had her fingers tangled in the diva's hair; Rachel's fingers tangled in Brittany's shirt. Brittany's head was leaning back against the headboard, she was fast asleep. Quinn and Santana were standing in the doorway looking in on the tender scene. It broke both their hearts, Rachel looked like a little, lost girl.

Quinn whispered, "So you ready for tomorrow?"

"It has to happen, Q. She got behind the wheel of a car drunk."

"I know, I just don't envy you the task of paddling her, that's all. I love you San, and I support you. I just don't envy you. I never realized how hard, being the disciplinarian must be on you. I'm pretty amazed at Brittany's courage stepping up like she did. I don't think I could do it, ever."

Santana chuckled softly, "Oh Q, do you really think I don't know that? I love you, all of you, and I would never ask someone in this relationship to do anything they weren't comfortable with."

Quinn buried herself in her Latina lover's arms, "This is really happening, isn't it? We are finally all together as a family. I'm so happy. I swear, I will never take you or us for granted again. I'm going to clean up, stay sober, and be a part of this family forever. I can do this for us. I love you all so much. I'm finally home again."

For the first time since Beth's adoption, Quinn started to feel whole again.

Santana looked over the pink-hair, and met Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany was stroking Rachel's hair and smiling gently. The three women knew that things were looking up for them all. Once again, in her own odd, quirky way, the diva had made them all whole again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**any thoughts? thanks for reading...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ~ I do not own Glee or its characters, anyone not on the show I invented.**

**Rated M: I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12 Growing Pains**

It had been two months since the foursome had moved in together. It was also two months since Rachel's spankings; one for fighting, the other for getting behind the wheel of a car drunk. The diva was not used to following rules not of her making, and even less used to living in close quarters with three other women. She had been an only child, so sharing was not Rachel Berry's forte. She loved these women, and had wanted this for a long time. It was not easy, but then again nothing in her life ever had been. Rachel Barbra Berry did not give up easily, on anything. She may not be rich and famous like she thought she would be by now, but she was loved, and in love. That meant everything to the woman who spent her childhood feeling alone, left out, and different than everyone else.

It was midmorning, and Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table going over her finances. She left New York City with a small nest egg, but that was nearly gone now. Living in the hotel in Akron had been expensive, but she had never once thought of giving up. She knew she and her girls were destined to be together. It had just taken longer than she had counted on. Rachel had been vague with her fathers' regarding her reason for staying in Akron so long. She knew they were more liberal than most parents, and had no problem with her bisexuality, but three girlfriends might be pushing it. The simple face was Rachel was running out of money. She was going to have to find something to do about that.

She was sipping her coffee, and enjoying some rare time at home alone. The first purchase she had insisted on was a fancy coffee maker. She needed her coffee, and couldn't drink the swill Santana made. Brittany was out grocery shopping, Santana had taken a part time job, and Quinn was checking out some rehearsal spaces.

The Unholy Trinity's last gig had garnered them some great press, and positive attention. Rachel knew music, and she really felt they were good enough to make it in the industry. Well, if they didn't wind up homeless, and starve first. She chided herself for being dramatic. It was just her nature.

They had to capitalize on the good press from their gig. Rachel felt they should record their music, and get it played. That took money, and it was money they didn't have. She wanted to do something spectacular for her girls. It had killed her not to do a big, grand gesture to win Quinn back. Nothing was preventing her from doing it now. Well, nothing but the cash to do what she wanted to do for them. Rachel knew she would find a way to pay for studio time. It meant everything to her. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had made her dreams come true, she wanted to help make theirs come true.

Rachel poured herself another cup of coffee. She smiled softly as she remembered the first night they had all been back together since high school. It had been the most important night of her life. Being with them had been the aftermath of a lifetime of aloneness, missed chances, and unhappy hookups. The little diva knew she was right where she belonged, finally.

_**-0-0-flashback-0-0-**_

Rachel Berry was not happy. For the second day in a row, she found herself with her nose in the corner and a very sore ass. She wanted to stomp her foot in frustration, but that seemed a little childish even to her. More childish even than the kicking, crying, and apologizing she had done over Santana's lap half an hour ago. Plus she had been warned about standing still in the corner, no rubbing, and to really think about the stupidity of drinking and driving. Frankly, she barely remembered doing it, but it definitely sounded like something she would do. She had been on a mission that evening. All this trouble over the urgent need to make "I'm sorry cookies."

She knew she had pulled some crazy stunts in her life, but this had really taken the cake. Stunts she had never suffered any consequences for. Rachel knew she deserved her punishments, but she really hated the fact that on her first day as a couple, or a quadruple, whatever the hell they all were, she had screwed up so spectacularly. It was embarrassing as hell.

Rachel was also insecure enough to be worried that her own personal brand of crazy would irritate the others enough to eventually drive them away. Brittany had reassured her last night. Santana and Quinn had snuggled with her last night during movie night, and reassured her some more. Still, it was going to take her some time to adjust to unconditional love.

She was distracted from her musings when Santana called her out of the corner. The Latina was sitting on the couch waiting. They spent about a half an hour talking about drinking and driving. Rachel had tearfully explained she rarely drank alcohol at all, and even more rarely, as in never before that night, had she ever gotten behind the wheel of a car drunk.

Santana had snorted in amusement when Rachel explained that she might, on occasion, get just a little carried away when she was on a mission, "Like I said before, you are a trouble magnet, baby girl. It was only a matter of time before you got… what did you call it? Oh yeah, a little carried away," she tried to stifle her laughter. She was trying to deliver a serious lecture, and her little short-stack was making it very difficult to keep a straight face, "Now, no drinking or driving ever again. Is that clear?"

Rachel sniffed mightily, and wiped tears away with the back of her hands, "I won't ever again, I promise. I won't ever get in trouble again, honest. I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever dreamed I could be. I won't be any trouble to any of you ever again."

Santana stood up quickly, and took Rachel into her arms. She could hear the panic and desperation in her new girlfriend's voice, "Hey, hey now. What's this all about? We all love you for exactly who you are, Rachel Berry. You don't have to be the best anything. You don't have to be perfect, and you don't ever have to worry that just because you have a tendency to find yourself in trouble we are going to leave you. We aren't. We all love you very much. I am going to spend the rest of our life together happily telling you that. None of us want you to drive yourself nuts, trying to be what you think we want or need you to be. We just need you, baby girl; Rachel Barbra Berry, in all her extremes, her talent, her generosity, her kindness, her selfishness, her craziness, her wild schemes. The real you, the genuine article is the girl we fell in love with, the woman we want to spend eternity with," she kissed the top of Rachel's auburn hair, "so try to relax. It's all going to be ok. You screwed up, you were punished, you are completely forgiven, end of story."

The diva hugged Santana closer, and cried into her chest. The Latina ran her fingers through Rachel's thick hair, and soothed her girlfriend. She didn't even want to tell Rachel that she had gone easy on her, the way she was acting. Yesterday had been the diva's first spanking ever; she didn't want to go overboard. When she saw Rachel's backside was still a little pink, she bailed on using the hairbrush. That would have been the normal punishment for drinking and driving, but she was still hesitant after what had happened between her and Quinn. Santana knew she was going to get shit about it from Quinn and Brittany, but she was hesitant to punish Rachel. She was anxious that her feelings might go overboard again, and she would hurt Rachel the way she hurt Quinn. That single event had thrown her off balance, and she didn't even know it until she had her petite girlfriend over her lap. For now, she was just grateful the punishment was over and she could comfort Rachel.

"I love you guys so much, San. I'll try to stay out of trouble," Rachel continued, unaware of Santana's anxiety.

Santana rolled her eyes at the dramatics, "Good, then I'll _**try**_ not to spank you again," she nearly laughed out loud when she felt Rachel stiffen up in her arms. This one was going to be a handful, "Why don't you take a nap until Brittany and Quinn get back?" Santana lead the sniffling woman to the master bedroom, where Rachel quickly scooted under the covers.

"Lay with me a while, please?" Rachel whispered.

"Of course, mi amor, I'll stay with you," Santana quickly climbed into the bed next to Rachel, "for as long as you need me to."

Rachel woke up a few hours later to find Santana sitting up stroking her hair, "Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Sore!" Rachel pouted.

"I bet," the brunette chuckled, "but not nearly as sore as you'll find yourself if you ever drink and drive again."

"I have totally learned that lesson," Rachel grinned sweetly.

"I know you have, babe. Are you hungry? B brought back Chinese. She even brought some of that vegan crap you love so much," Santana teased.

"I could stand to eat," Rachel rolled over, momentarily forgetting her sore backside, "Ow darn it, that hurts."

Santana jumped up, "Good, keep that in mind next time you decide to deck that idiot St. James again, and then feel the need to make I'm sorry cookies when you're smashed."

"Jerk…" Rachel smirked at the Latina's retreating back.

"I heard that," Santana sing-songed.

"I wanted you to!" Rachel giggled. She got up and gingerly followed Santana to the kitchen.

Quinn and Brittany each walked over and gently kissed their diva. Brittany went over to the cupboard to pull out dinner plates, and Quinn stayed next to Rachel. She stroked her cheek with her fingertips, "Are you doing ok, Rach?"

Rachel looked down at her feet and shrugged, "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed about acting so stupidly. I'm glad it's all over with," it was clear she was still flustered.

"Yes, I am familiar with zis feelink you are having," Quinn said in a cheesy Dr. Freud accent, "Zis is called post-traumatic spanking syndrome."

The diva giggled, and pushed Quinn gently, "You're such a nut."

The punk haired singer leaned against the counter, eating noodles out of the container with her fingers, "Yes, I am! I just meant that that's part of this relationship. I have a lot of experience acting stupid, being punished, and then being really embarrassed about having to be spanked for acting stupid. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to feel bad. We've all been there, all of us. I'm just trying to say it's over, let it go. You don't have to analyze it, or overthink the situation."

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Quinn Fabray, I hope you are not insinuating…." She started indignantly.

Quinn just pushed off the counter laughing heartily, "Yeah, like you don't ever overreact or overanalyze anything. Just take my advice, let it all go before the Rachel Berry crazy gene you possess leads you back into hot water."

The tiny brunette tried not to be insulted because she knew Quinn was only trying to help, and it didn't hurt anything to know she was right. Given enough rope, Rachel knew she would definitely hang herself. She tried to be indignant and self-righteous but knew it was pointless.

It was only take-out Chinese, but it was the first meal they ate as a newly formed family. It was fun, and relaxed. Everyone was laughing and joking, and they were talking music. They were talking about a future, their future. Rachel found herself getting swept along with her three girlfriends, and it was a wonderful feeling.

After dinner and cleanup, Santana put on a movie but not surprisingly no one was paying attention to it. Rachel was sitting on the couch next to Brittany. Santana was sitting in the chair with her laptop, and Quinn was sitting on the floor humming a tune, and jotting music notes on a pad.

The diva was startled when she felt hot breath on her neck, as Brittany leaned over and attached her lips to Rachel's neck. She squeaked, and it quickly turned into a moan when the tall blonde bit softly on a tender spot, then gently ran her cool tongue over the spot to soothe it.

At the lustful moan, Santana and Quinn both looked up immediately to investigate. Rachel had turned into Brittany and they were locked into a passionate kiss. Santana got up and sat down behind Rachel. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. With her left hand, she moved the hair off of the diva's neck, and nipped her earlobe with her teeth. The surprise of the slight pain mixed with the pleasure caused Rachel to arch her back, and groan.

Quinn had moved behind Brittany, and wrapped her hands around the tall blonde and cupped her breasts. She was massaging them gently. Rachel twisted her head around, and kissed Santana sucking her tongue into her mouth.

Brittany did the same with Quinn. They were all panting and breathing heavily. Santana leaned over Rachel and B to kiss Quinn. The blonde dancer whispered seductively, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

Santana stood up, and held her hand out to Rachel. The girl took it, and stood up effortlessly. She turned to look at Brittany and Quinn. The Latina wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, and put her chin on the diva's shoulder. She looked at her blonde girlfriends lasciviously and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn saw the wanting and desire in the brown eyes of both her girlfriends, and it sent of jolt of arousal to her core. She felt herself getting wet, "come on, baby," she growled at Brittany, "let's go to bed, we've waited for this for years."

The four of them headed into the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes as they went. The first time they all made love, it was hard and fast. No one even made it the bed. They took each other against the walls, and the door of the bedroom. They were all lying on the floor in a hot, sweaty tangle of limbs when Rachel started to laugh. She just kept laughing, "Wow! That was just, wow! Either I was super drunk that night in High School, or you guys have gotten way better at this."

Brittany's ample chest was heaving, "That was super awesome, Rae! I think you've been practicing too!"

"Yeah, short-stuff that tongue of yours should be classified as a lethal weapon! Hey Q, you alive over there?"

Quinn just let out a long satisfied groan. She was sprawled on her stomach, her head on Brittany's abdomen.

The blonde dancer giggled, "You guys, I think we broke Q," she leaned forward and slapped Quinn's bare ass. They all laughed when Quinn yelped out loud. Brittany giggled sweetly, "Nope, she's not broken."

"I'm not going to be able to walk or sit comfortably tomorrow. That was amazing. I'm going to get the strap on from the closet. You three get your asses on that bed," Quinn ordered possessively as she sauntered towards the walk in closet.

Santana got up and followed Quinn into the closet, "You know what I think?"

"No Santana, I don't know what you think. Your mind is a dark dangerous neighborhood I try to avoid going into alone."

The Latina scoffed, "Hello pot, meet the kettle!" She bumped into Quinn in the dark closet, "sorry, babe I didn't see you had stopped."

Quinn took Santana into her arms, and kissed her deeply. She took her time, enjoying her soft full lips. She licked the Latina's bottom lip, and her mouth instinctively opened. Quinn's demanding tongue wrestled for dominance as the kiss deepened. She pulled away slightly to meet her body's demand for oxygen.

"Madre de Dios! You haven't kissed me like that since High School."

"Then I've been a damn fool on top of everything else," Quinn whispered to her lover as they stood forehead to forehead, "thank you, Santana," she said deeply.

"For what, baby?"

"For loving me, for taking care of B, for forgiving Rach, and helping me forgive her too! I love you!"

"Loving you baby is so fucking easy! Not strangling you with my bare hands has been so much more difficult."

Quinn snorted out a loud laugh.

Santana smirked, "Oh very attractive. See, what's not to love!" She playfully swatted Quinn's ass, "Now find the damn toys and let's get busy. We have two very hot women in our bed."

The foursome made love until the light of dawn started to peek through their curtains. Brittany and Quinn were completely passed out, and Santana was ready to join them. Quinn was curled into Rachel's side with Brittany spooning Quinn, her arm was extended over Quinn and her hand was lying on the diva's stomach. Santana was on the other side of Rachel, he head on Rachel's shoulder, and her hand on top of Brittany's. She noticed Rachel was still awake, smiling contentedly, "What are you thinking, mi amor?" she whispered softly to the singer.

Rachel turned smoldering, caramel eyes towards her Latina lover, and said heavily, "I'm thinking we are going to need a bigger bed."

Santana laughed out loud, and snuggled closer to Rachel, "go to sleep, horndog."

_**-0-0- end flashback-0-0-**_

Rachel looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. She flushed a deep maroon when she saw the look of amusement on Brittany's face.

"I caught you, Rae. You have your sexy face on," she crossed her arms, daring the diva to deny it.

"I was actually thinking about a lot of things, but I seem to have drifted back to our first night making love. I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life."

Brittany came over, and hugged Rachel from behind, "Me neither, Rae. I feel whole now that you and Q live here full time with us now," she reached out and tapped the newspaper open on the table, "want ads?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes, want ads. I need to get a job, Britt. I'm running out of money, and I want to contribute."

Brittany got up, and started to put away the groceries, "You can't just work any stupid job, Rae. You are too smart, and way too talented."

"Thank you for saying so, Britt. I had an idea. I'm going to see if I can give vocal lessons. I can set my own hours, and my own fees. It can be very lucrative. If we do a little work where the band rehearses, we can give music and dance lessons. I know you miss dancing. You can teach dance and the drums. I can give voice lessons; maybe Quinn can give guitar lessons."

"Please, all those horny groupies of Q's? She offers guitar lessons, she'll be booked for years and make a fortune," Brittany laughed sweetly.

"Or maybe Quinn can stay home and work on writing songs?" Rachel finished jealously.

The blonde turned and noticed Rachel's possessive look, "You know, Rae? Q's sex appeal is a huge part of the band's success here in Akron. Her fans are a bit nuts sometimes. You can't get all angry, and jealous about it. It's hard, but Q is with us. You have to trust that, or you're going to be miserable. I mean, Q handles it, but once in a while a fan will have too much to drink and get a little handsy. You can't let it get to you, or it will make you crazy."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that," Rachel was chewing on her bottom lip, "I'm going to have to work on that one."

Brittany sat down on the chair opposite Rachel, "We are all going to. This relationship is brand new for all of us."

Rachel reached over and took Brittany's hand, "It's new, and exciting, and wonderful. We'll handle it together, all the ups and downs. Now that we have a way to make some money, I have an idea," she pulled out the paper she had been writing figures on, "I think it's time we rent some studio time and put together an entire CD of music. We've been writing new material, and it won't over well at your last gig. We need to strike while that iron's hot!"

Big blue eyes looked panic stricken, "Oh no, did I leave the iron on again? If Santana finds out, she's going to kill me for sure. She always says I'm going to burn the house down."

Rachel said kindly, "No Britt, you didn't leave the iron on again. I just meant you guys did so well at the last gig; it's time to get a CD of your music out to stations to get played. I have some more contacts I want to talk to. This new music can put you guys over the top. I'm sure of it!"

Brittany leaned over and kissed Rachel, "With you as our manager and songwriter, I have no doubt you will make us stars."

Rachel hummed softly. She had so many plans for all of them. It was time to put them all into action. She couldn't wait to talk to Santana and Quinn when they got home. She got up and helped Britt put the groceries away, her head still lost in the clouds. Everything was falling into place, she could feel it.

_**To be continued….thanks for reading, let me know what you thought...**_


End file.
